¿El amor se compra?¡
by One Dark love
Summary: Esta es mi primer historia les suplico no sean muy duros(as) con migo esto se trata de que Sonic y silver son esclavos des de su nacimiento pero un día los venden a dueños diferentes y pasan por muchos obstáculos para lograr juntarse de nuevo ¿lo lograran? esto va a ser shadonic/Sonadow y mephilver si no les gusta no los obligo a leer.
1. Capítulo 1

Ok, este este es mi primer capi no sean demasiado duras(os) con migo y no me abucheen por fa solo quiero dejar en claro que soy nueva en esto y es una decisión que me costó mucho trabajo tomar, espero que sepan valorar a esta escritora principiante a y hagan lo que yo cuando leía porque jamás deje un mal comentario porque no me gustara el fic. Ha si cabe mencionar que les pondré tres pruebas de cómo les gustaría que escriba el texto la primera o sea esta, será como se escriben los cuentos, la segunda será como un guion y la tercera será en prosa para que me digan cómo les gusta más o con cual leen mejor les parece? .Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta al publicar esto y para quienes lo lean les prometo no fallarles (ya me puse sentimental) y no abandonare una historia a menos que ustedes lo pidan bien creo que es todo TT u TT es tiempo de comenzar pero antes quiero dejar claro que los personajes no son míos son de sega solo la historia es mía, esta historia es ORIGINAL echo por mi Y QUIERO DEJAR UN PEQUEÑO aviso importante antes que lean, este aviso es para los anti-Shadonic y/o Mephilver QUE ASEN AQUÍ LARGO! Y para los fans espero les guste

¡¿El amor se compra?!

Capítulo 1

En un lugar lúgubre, oscuro, sin vida o al menos eso aparentaba porque a lo lejos se oían gritos, llantos y gemidos de dolor, pero a pesar de tantos gritos de dolor sobresalían los gritos de dos mujeres que a pesar de que los otros llantos eran llenos de dolor los de ambas eran desgarradores llenos de odio y dolor, suplicaban y pedían misericordia ya que eran esclavas desde hacía ya muchos años ,pero ese no era el motivo por el cual pedían clemencia , el motivo era que unos guardias trataban de llevarse a sus hijos para venderlos , las dos madres luchaban por no soltar a sus hijos y entonces ….

-No, por favor no se lo lleven por favor (suplicaba entre llantos la primera mujer)

-No lo toquen es mi hijo noo (gritaba con rabia en medio de sollozos la segunda)

-Callate insolente! (Abofetea a la segunda mujer un guardia)

-Suelta a ese niño (dice otro guardia mientras trata de quitarle él bebe a la primera mujer)

-Jamás, Jamás lo soltare él es mi bebe no lo toques, suéltalo (gritaba mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hijo y trataba de alejar la mano del guardia)

-Aléjese de mi bebe (gritaba llorando mientras abrazaba a su bebe la segunda mujer)

-No van a soltarlos? Bien (ríe macabramente mientras saca un látigo el segundo guardia)

-Tienes razón (dijo burlonamente el tercero y ase lo mismo para comenzar a azotarlas)

-HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA (Gritaba por los azotes la segunda)

-AAAAHHHHAAA No HAAAA Lo S-soltare NUNCA! (Gritaba entre jadeos de dolor y cubría a su hijo con su cuerpo la primera)

-Entonces ¿no lo vas a soltar? Como tú quieras, azótenlas hasta que los suelten (les ordeno a los otros dos guardias el primero)

Y si fue las azotaron tanto que perdieron mucha sangre en medio de aterradores gritos de dolor motivo por el cual estaban a punto de perder el conocimiento, las imágenes se les asían borrosas y la voz sonante como eco…

-Mira no que no los soltarían jamás jajajaja (burlándose de ellas)que patéticas (dice mientras se lleva a los bebes los cuales lloraban a mas no poder )

-No, no por…favor no se…selo lleven…Sonic (dijo esto último la primera en un susurro casi inaudible antes de perder el conocimiento)

En otro lugar

-valla son preciosos pagaran muy bien por ellos

Dice refiriéndose a los dos pequeños que se habían llevado de los brazos de sus madres, uno era un pequeño erizo plateado con un poco de pelo blanco en su pecho y ojos color ámbar realmente hermosos y el otro era un hermoso erizo azul y color durazno en brazos, pecho y abdomen, con unos ojos color verde esmeralda preciosos

-¿Cuáles serán sus nombres eh? (pregunto el primer guardia)

-¿Yo que sé? Como sea da igual (afirmo sin importancia el segundo)

-La madre del azul dijo que se iba a llamar mmm creo que era Sonic o algo asi eso dijo antes que lo trajéramos y ya que no tenemos más ideas ¿qué tal si le dejamos ese nombre? (dijo el tercero)

-Bien el de ojos verdes será Sonic pero ¿y el otro? (pregunto el segundo)

-Que les parece silver (pregunto el primero)

-¿Silver? ¿Por qué ese nombre? (dijo el segundo)

-Por qué él es blanco (contesto el primero)

-Ok pagaran mucho dinero por Sonic y Silver (afirmo el tercero)

Luego de eso los vendieron a un muy buen precio, ellos fueron comprados por el miso mismo dueño pero algo pasaría, algo que cambiaría sus vidas…

SIIIIIII YA QUEDO MI PRIMER CAPI SOY TAN FELIZ POR ATREVERME A PUBLICARLO TT u TT

Ese fue mi primer capi AAAAAAAAAA QUE EMOCION no me había sentido tan feliz desde Aller jeje soy feliz y lo seré más si alguien comenta TT w TT adoro a los que leen mis tonterías. Sorri por lo corto que está pero espero que este fic ya tenga algunas fans, sé que este es corto pero los otros serán más largos se los prometo y lo seguiré si me dejan una pequeña señal de que alguien los lee no necesito más prueba que reviews, sigan leyendo gente querida un beso a todos los que leen

Dejen reviews plis y bay TT u TT


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que me pusieron un comentario en especial a krystal que fue mi primer review (por ustedes y solo por ustedes seguiré la historia) Bueno creo que las advertencias ya nos las sabemos, los personajes no son míos son de sega y FUERA DE AQUÍ LOS ANTI-SHADONIC y los que lo critican o maldicen, los fans bienvenidos sean gente que si sabe de gustos no como los anti-Shadonic esa gente no se permite ni sus comentarios

O por cierto tal vez digan que retrocedí en mi forma de escritura pero si leyeron el primer capi sabrán que es en forma de guion además creo que así le entenderán mejor porque en lo personal es más fácil leer así, almenos para mí, si así se les dificulta díganme y yo lo hago como en el primer capi sin más que decir comenzamos

CAPITULO 2

17 años después…

Sonic y Silver seguían viviendo en la misma mansión con un amo que era bondadoso con ellos pues no los encerraba en el calabozo junto con los demás esclavos y ya que siempre obedecían y se portaban bien no eran azotados, ellos vivían en una mansión pintada de rojo por fuera y por dentro tenía un color guinda y muebles de roble con decoraciones de caoba, su amo era un zorro de tonos marrón y ojos café claro llamado David, todo iba bien en sus vidas hasta que un día….

Sonic: (entra corriendo a la sala en donde estaba limpiando Silver )Silver,Silver, SILVER (Decía gritándole al susodicho)

Silver: ¿qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Sonic: (corre hacia él) escucha, escuche al amo decir que necesitaba dinero

Silver: y eso que tiene que ver a veces las personas necesitan dinero, no es novedad (dijo y siguió limpiando)

Sonic: No, que no entiendes dijo, dijo que nos vendería a ti y a mí

Silver: ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es posible no, no es justo, pero ¿por qué?

Sonic: Claro que es posible, esta noche ara una fiesta para ver quién nos compra

Silver: No, eso significa que no vamos a vernos ya nunca, no, no quiero, ¡Sonic no quiero!

Sonic: yo tampoco pero almenos espero que nos toquen buenos amos para que no nos azoten, silver te voy a extrañar

Silver: y yo a ti, tu y yo somos como hermanos crecimos juntos y ahora esto, esto, no, no se vale (a punto de llorar)

Sonic: lo se silver pero es decisión del amo (lo abrasa para que no llore) no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer

Silver: entonces ¿hoy nos separamos? (se limpia las lágrimas)

Sonic: me temo que sí, no llores, sonrrie o alguien malo va a comprarte (dijo sonriéndole para que se calmara)

Silver: Esta bien

David: (entra y los be a los dos) Sonic, Silver, quiero que vallan a vestirse con la ropa que les deje en sus camas

Sonic y silver: si amo

Se van a su habitación pues la compartían, entran y ben dos cajas sobre las respectivas camas de paja que tenían

Sonic: Mira silver, apuesto a que adentro esta nuestra ropa (se acerca a la caja para abrirla)

Silver: si, apuesto a que si (ase lo mismo) el mío es, es un…

Sonic: ¿vestido?

Silver: Si ¿por qué? , ¿Un vestido?

Sonic: No lo sé, ya sabes el amo, el mío también es un vestido (alza el vestido y lo observa de pies a cabeza) almenos es más lindo que el tuyo (dice de forma positiva)

Silver: que suerte tienes el mío parece de abuelita (dice mirando el vestido de forma rara)

Sonic: o vamos apuesto a que cuando te lo pongas no se verá tan mal

Silver: eso espero, me voy a cambiar al baño

Sonic: si, yo aquí me quedo, será mejor apresurarnos si no queremos tener problemas

Silver: Si tienes razón, solo espero que me compre alguien amable

Sonic: yo igual, yo igual

CONTINUARA

Que creen que pase si lo quieren averiguar lean el siguiente capi y….Se me olvidaba decirles que no solo yo escribo esto, mi querida hermana me ayuda de echo juntas decidimos publicar y bueno abra historias echas por mí y otras por ella así que si de repente notan que algo cambia ya saben por qué, pero esta historia si es completa y exclusivamente mía pronto se las presentare pero ahora y por el momento no está a sí que paciencia. A por cierto solo este y el capi de la semana que viene serán así de cortos porque de esta en dos semanas serán más largos todos los capis que les parece? Prometo que así será (si no es así por favor no me cuelguen TT - TT) Dejen reviews si no quieren no los obligo OnO pero me aria feliz que lo hicieran ¿les parece si yo alargo los capis y ustedes me dejan reviews? Espero sí, nos vemos (o nos leemos) en el próximo capi y chaito :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y todas mis maravillosas(os) lectoras(es) (si es que tengo alguno) he venido como se los prometí en una semana exactamente, ¿qué les parece?, soy o no cumplida bueno basta de mi (por ahora XD) tengo una advertencia aunque creo que ya todos nos las sabemos ¿no? Pero para los que es su primera vez aquí las advertencias son: los personajes no son míos son de sega, queda estrictamente prohibidos los comentarios que insultan el Shadonic y los malos comentarios serán ignorados por mi (espero que también por mi hermana O_O) acepto críticas constructivas, comentarios con sugerencias para mejorar en esto, peticiones que **no** serán ignoradas o al menos las que pueda cumplir sin nada más que decir COMENZAMOS

En el capítulo anterior:

Sonic: si y yo me quedo aquí, será mejor apresurarnos ya sabes si no queremos que nos valla mal

Silver: si tienes razón, solo espero que me compre alguien amable

Sonic: Yo igual, yo igual…

**Capítulo 3 **

Sonic y Silver ya habían terminado de vestirse, cuando Silver salió del baño y vio a Sonic quedo muy impresionado

Silver: Wow Sonic te bes muy bien no dudo ni un poco que alguien te compre de inmediato (dijo mientras revisaba a Sonic de arriba para abajo)

Sonic: gracias Silver (dijo un poco sonrojado) tú también te bes muy bien

Silver: o gracias, enserio se me be bien

Sonic: claro, te dije que puesto se te vería mejor

Sonic traía puesto un vestido color rosa claro con hojas color café dibujadas en las orillas del pecho, mangas y al final del vestido, el vestido tenía una crinolina algo grande y mangas largas holgadas al final, en el pecho además de hojas dibujadas tenia detalles de rosas café era muy ajustado y con un poco de escote, de zapatos traía puestos unos tacones café claro no tan altos por otro lado Silver traía puesto un vestido amarillo también con crinolina y mangas largas a excepción que estas eran ajustadas, en la parte del pecho tenía un cruce de listones negros también detalles de pétalos negros en el pecho y al final del vestido y unos tacones un tanto bajos

Silver: cierto no parezco abuela ¿o sí?

Sonic: ¿ves? Te lo dije pero nunca me quieres creer

Silver: está bien será mejor que bajemos ¿o no?

Sonic: si solo hay que peinarnos por que tus púas están todas alborotadas mira (le muestra un pequeño espejo)

Silver: o verdad (ríe tontamente)

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos bajaron a arreglar todo para la fiesta y preparar las charolas con los aperitivos, cuando se hicieron las 9:00 PM comenzaron a llegar los invitados y socios de su amo así que comenzaron a ofrecer los aperitivos mientras eran observados por todos y algunos ponían miradas lujuriosas lo cual los asustaba y los ponía nerviosos.

Sonic que era una de esas personas expresivas y carismáticas pero que a la vez sabia su lugar en la sociedad se le acercó a Silver quien también camino hacia él y le dijo

Sonic: Silver me están dando algo de miedo estos tipos

Silver: a mí igual es como si nos desnudaran con la mirada

Mientras Sonic y Silver hablaban un erizo de traje sele acercó a su amo y pregunto por el precio de uno de los dos erizos, no eran nada baratos por su buen estado pero de todas formas decidió comprarlo ya que necesitaba un esclavo, además por su buen aspecto eran muy codiciados, cuando la fiesta estaba por terminar otro comprador se acercó a comprar a uno de los dos erizos así que para el final de la noche los dos ya tenían nuevos dueños para cuando la fiesta acabo su amo fue a hablar con ellos

David: quiero hablar con ustedes

Sonic y Silver: si amo

Sonic povs: no puede ser ya nos compraron no quería que esto pasara

Silver povs: no, no, no de seguro ya nos vendió

David: quería avisarles que ya tienen nuevos dueños, Silver

Silver: si amo

David: tu nuevo dueño es...

Que les parece otro capi listo sé que no soy tan buena pero iré mejorando otro aviso es que este será el último capi corto por que en los otros que are pondré más y todo eso, quería también agradecerle a toda esa gente linda que lee lo que escribo y…

¬¬ Quien va a leer lo que escribes. A por cierto ella es mi hermana de la que les hable hace tiempo y por fin se las puedo presentar, no es linda en el próximo capi les hablare más de ella o tal vez ella nos cuente no se dejen reviews :D besos a todos y a todas ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hoolaaaa soy yo de nuevo, lamento no haber subido el capi a tiempo como os lo prometí al principio n-n pero aquí está el motivo, es que mis padres nos quitaron el internet por la semana pasada ya que pillaron a mi hermana viendo videos de Sonic en lugar de hacer la tarea y yo la lleve también, pero aquí estoy, como lo prometí, subiré otro además de este, lo encontraran obviamente pasando este, ¿sabéis? Los he extrañado mucho –n–, en otras cosas quería presentarles a mi linda hermanita su nombre es… (Me da un zape y me interrumpe) soy Nereida la hermana de esta imitación de escritora y a veces apareceré en los fics o capis así: Nery. Y luego aparecerá lo que diré

Yo: porque me pegas

Nery: porque das pena

Yo. NO ES VERDAD TT n TT. Bueno en otras cosas yo apareceré como la autora en mis historias y como Nayi en los de Nery por cierto soy Naiara

Nery: como digas. Ya cállate, aburres a los lectores, mejor inicia con el capi

Yo: vale, los personajes no son míos son de sega

Nery: los anti-Shadonic y/o Mephilver QUE ASEN AQUIIII

Yo: sin más que decir comenzamos

En el capítulo anterior:

Silver povs: no, no, no de seguro ya nos vendió

David: quería avisarles que ya tienen nuevos dueños, Silver

Silver: si amo

David: tu nuevo dueño es…

Capítulo 4

David: tu nuevo dueño es Mephiles, te espera en la sala

Silver: si amo (dice con tristeza bajando el rostro)

David: yo ya no soy más tu amo y Sonic tu nuevo dueño es Logan es uno de mis socios él también te espera en la sala

Sonic: Si am…si (dice cabizbajo, Sonic se corrigió al recordar lo que le dijo a Silver, luego ellos dos se dirigen a la sala) buena suerte Silver, te extrañare (dice con tristeza en su voz)

Silver: gracias, buena suerte también para ti y te extrañare mucho (a punto de llorar)

Sonic: ssshhh no llores le causaras mala impresión a tu amo (trata de animarlo)

Silver: si mamá (sarcástico)

Sonic: Tonto (dice dedicándole una sonrisa) mira (llegaron a la sala)

Mephiles: vamos Silver, nos vemos luego David (sale de la mansión)

Silver: (Lo sigue)

Dentro de la mansión

Logan: hasta luego David

David: nos vemos Logan

Logan: vámonos (sale para entrar a una carroza)

Sonic: si amo (lo sigue y suben a una carroza)

Durante todo el camino Sonic solo bajaba la mirada y evadía los ojos de Logan, realmente estaba triste pues quería ver a Silver, conforme avanzaban Sonic sentía que pronto lloraría se sentía mal tan solo de imaginar toda una vida al lado de Silver, su mejor amigo y de todas las personas con las que convivía se acabara así de fácil. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Logan.

Logan: sígueme ya llegamos

Sonic: (Lo sigue)

La mansión era de un color crema por fuera y por dentro un tono amarillo ocre con una alfombra en la sala principal color gris.

Logan: hijo ya llegue (mirando hacia unas escaleras)

De pronto llega bajando por las escaleras un erizo con franjas carmesí en las púas de su cabeza de aparentes 19 años quien además portaba unos hermosos ojos del color del rubí y llevaba por nombre Shadow

Shadow: si ya veo (mientras baja las escaleras) oye porque demoraste tan… (De pronto ve a Sonic que permanecía cabizbajo y se queda embobado viéndolo mientras se acerca a su padre) ¿Quién es?

Logan: a, sí, no te lo he presentado él es (tratando de recordar su nombre en vano así que voltea a ver a Sonic y él le dice)

Sonic: soy Sonic señor (responde con vos tímida)

Logan: él es Sonic, un nuevo esclavo que compre (dice sin tomarle mucha importancia) por favor llévalo al calabozo (dice mientras se retira)

Shadow: ven vamos para que vayas a dormir (dice con un toque de amabilidad en su voz)

Sonic: (levanta la vista y ambos se quedan embobados en los ojos del otro) si…amo

Shadow povs: o sus ojos son muy bellos casi perfectos, aunque se ven tristes, por que estará triste eso me hace sentir raro, ¿Por qué?, siento que esa mirada no debe estar triste, debe estar feliz, no entiendo porque es un esclavo, no lo parece es más, se ve muy elegante y ¿lindo? Pero que estoy pensando, más a mi favor solo pienso la verdad además su piel lo dice todo se ve aterciopelada una piel así no puede estar en un calabozo, él no debe estar en un calabozo, y… ¿Si lo llevara a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes?, ¿por qué no? No creo que mi padre se moleste, ¿o sí?

Shadow: ya llegamos (abre la puerta dejando ver una recamara acogedora)

Sonic: disculpe, mmm, señor creí que me llevaría al calabozo (con voz tímida)

Shadow: eso creíste pero no, tú dormirás aquí

Sonic: ¿no cree que su padre se moleste? Amo

Shadow: claro que no además él no tiene por qué enterarse ¿o sí?

Sonic: como usted diga amo

(En otro sitio con Silver)

Silver se dirigía a una mansión, la cual al acercarse nota que es color negra, se veía lúgubre y parecía estar abandonada por tal aspecto

Silver povs: Sonic te extraño, ¿dónde estarás ahora? ¿Será una casa igual de tenebrosa que la que me tocó a mí?

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mephiles que no paraba de observarlo con una mirada que a Silver le asustaba

Mephiles: empezaras mañana lo primero que aras será limpiar mi habitación, luego limpiaras lo que resta de la mansión

Silver: si amo (dice cabizbajo)

Mephiles: ya llegamos

Baja de la carrosa para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la mansión, seguido por Silver. Una vez que estuvieron dentro caminaron hacia una sala que realmente era algo oscura pues solo era iluminada por unas cuantas velas que posaban sobre un candelabro, además de eso también tenía una sala color negra con una gran alfombra gris que cubría el piso de la sala y barios muebles entre ellos una mesita de centro, un librero, un estante y barios marcos con pinturas, todos estos muebles eran de un tono de madera un tanto oscurecida y las pinturas espectrales, nada cómodo para Silver.

Mephiles: enseguida vuelvo (mientras entra en una habitación para buscar las llaves del calabozo, pero cuando trata de abrir la puerta no se dio cuenta de que había un balde de agua y lo tira al abrir la) ¿Pero qué? Aaggg, Silver ben

Silver: ¿si amo?

Mephiles: Limpia eso

Silver: Sí amo (lleva una franela y comienza a secar el agua mientras Mephiles busca la llave)

Cuando Mephiles encontró la llave y Silver creyó que ya había terminado de secar el agua del piso, Mephiles se le acercó a Silver para llevarlo al calabozo, al momento de acercársele pisa una parte donde aún quedaba un poco de agua y cae sobre Silver, al caer sus miradas se encuentran y ninguno de los dos se mueve ni dice nada

Silver povs: mi amo meda un poco de miedo tan solo de ver su mirada fría y penetrante como si no sintiera ninguna emoción o algún sentimiento por la vida, pero aun así son lindos aunque no expresen nada se ven lindos, pero que estoy pensando él es mi amo y no puedo pensar eso

Mephiles povs: vaya no había notado que mi esclavo tiene unos lindos ojos ámbar, esos ojos combinan muy bien con su pelaje blanco que se be tan suave, pero que estoy pensando él es solamente un esclavo mas y ya

Mephiles: (comienza a incorporarse)

Silver: (ase lo mismo) ¿se encuentra bien amo?

Mephiles: si, si estoy bien, ben (se dirige a una habitación y abre la puerta) aquí dormirás

Silver: si amo

Mephiles: (se retira a su habitación)

Silver povs: valla a pesar de que mi amo tiene un aspecto que hace creer a las personas que es malo en realidad es bueno, me dio una habitación y no se molestó con migo por que no limpie bien el piso. Solo espero que a Sonic le vaya tan bien como a mí

En otro lugar de la mansión para ser mas precisos en la habitación de Mephiles

Mephiles povs: no lo entiendo por qué fui amable con ese esclavo si hubiera sido otro esclavo lo hubiera azotado pero a él no le quiero hacer nada, solo pienso en por qué fui amable con él y le di una habitación en lugar de enviarlo al calabozo, ese erizo es muy lindo su pelaje blanco sus ojos ámbar es realmente lindo, que estoy pensando en qué demonios estoy pensando ¿porque pensé eso de un esclavo? Debo estar loco; si eso es debo a ver enloquecido no creo que sea...

Continuara….

Nayi: SIP otro capi quedo un poco mal creo pero ha quedado y es lo importante ¿no?

Nery: no, no lo es lo importante aquí es que los lectores se entretengan y les guste lo que leen no solo hacer capis a lo loco como tu comprenderás

Nayi: Yo me refería a que con el tiempo (y con ayuda de vuestras críticas constructivas) mejorare poco a poco

Nery: dios te oiga por el bien de los lectores

Nayi: desde cuando te preocupas por los lectores, si ya aprendiste a amarlos tanto como yo significa que vas progresando :D

Nery: quita tu risita estúpida que lo que dices no es verdad

Nayi: como vos diga (a los lectores/as: los ama O/w/O) bueno bye bye hasta el próximo capi di adiós Nery

Nery: adiós, hasta el próximo capi o en una semana (recuerden los capis son cada semana espero y su simulación de escritora lo suba a tiempo esta vez)


	5. Chapter 5

Nayi: que hay gente querida ¿os habéis divertido esta semana que no estuvimos mi hermana y yo? Espero que sí, antes que nada me gustaría agradeceros por leer cada capi que os pongo frente a vuestras computadoras y por serle fiel a nuestra página embardad os agradezco

Neri: si como digas si notaron mi hermana tiene una manera bastante peculiar de hablar no se a ustedes pero a mí me impacienta si se preguntan por qué los capis no tienen eso modo un tanto estúpido de habla es porque yo le estoy haciendo el favor de ponerlo de manera normal y no de ese modo rarito de "vosotros"

Nayi: a mí me gusta como hablo y puedo ponerlo de manera que ellos entiendan no porque hable así quiere decir que no lo pueda a ser de manera distinta además creo que ellos lo entienden, yo sé lo que quiere decir todas y cada una de las palabra que yo digo por eso las que VOS no entendéis las pongo yo

Nery: deja el drama ya y ponte a escribir

Nayi: solo lo hago por los fans de las parejas y los lectores, ya saben los personajes no son míos son de sega, los que odian las parejas que trato desde el primer capi no entiendo por qué leen, los fans bienvenidos y por ultimo ves Nery no necesito que lo traduzcas puedo ponerlo normal yo sola

Nery: cállate, sin más que decir comenzamos

En el capítulo anterior:

_(Sonic)_

Shadow: ya llegamos (abre la puerta dejando ver una recamara acogedora)

Sonic: disculpe, mmm, señor creí que me llevaría al calabozo (con voz tímida)

Shadow: eso creíste pero no, tú dormirás aquí

Sonic: ¿no cree que su padre se moleste? Amo

Shadow: claro que no además él no tiene por qué enterarse ¿o sí?

Sonic: como usted diga amo

_(Silver)_

Mephiles povs: no lo entiendo por qué fui amable con ese esclavo si hubiera sido otro esclavo lo hubiera azotado pero a él no le quiero hacer nada, solo pienso en por qué fui amable con él y le di una habitación en lugar de enviarlo al calabozo, ese erizo es muy lindo su pelaje blanco sus ojos ámbar es realmente lindo, que estoy pensando en qué demonios estoy pensando ¿porque pensé eso de un esclavo? Debo estar loco; si eso es debo a ver enloquecido no creo que sea...

Capítulo 5

Sonic durmió o trato de dormir en la habitación que le dio Shadow

Sonic povs: Silver espero que te esté yendo igual a mí con mi nuevo amo Shadow, Shadow ese sí que es un nombre bonito muy lindo y sus ojos, sus ojos son como unos rubíes si no es que más bellos, ese pelaje negro como la noche y franjas rojas como la sangre que lindo, pero, yo soy un esclavo (pensó con tristeza) no debo hacerme falsas ilusiones con mi amo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ser un esclavo? No es justo, no, no se vale, sé que apenas lo conocí hoy pero él es realmente lindo y… creo que será mejor conformarme con que me haya tocado un amo amable como el

Mientras en la habitación de Shadow

Shadow povs: Sonic (suspira) que me está pasando con tigo, apenas te conozco de hoy y ya tengo tus ojos bien grabados en mi mente, unos ojos que reflejan inocencia y transmiten una paz muy grande, tu hermoso pelaje azul (suspira de nuevo) no se compara con nada que yo haya visto, solo quisiera saber qué es lo que siento o estoy comenzando a sentir por ti, necesito descubrirlo y creo que ya se como pero tu ¿sentirás lo mismo por mí? Será mejor esperar hasta mañana

Y se dispuso a dormir cubriéndose con las subes sabanas al igual que Sonic y se quedan dormidos. Al día siguiente Shadow fue el primero en despertar y recordó que Sonic no estaba en el calabozo como su padre lo ordeno así que se levantó de su cama para vestirle lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Sonic pero al bajar se encuentra con su padre

Logan: buenos días hijo

Shadow: buenos días padre, ¿a dónde vas?

Logan: a decirle al guardia encargado del calabozo que ya puede sacar a los esclavos

Shadow: yo voy no te preocupes, tu be a preparar los documentos para el trabajo ¿Qué te parece? (algo nervioso)

Logan: está bien (se va hacia su estudio)

Shadow: (tan pronto nota que su padre se pierde de vista sale corriendo a la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontraba Sonic y entra sin tocar)

Sonic apenas se había levantado un momento antes de que el entrara y aun no terminaba de ponerse la ropa así que cuando Shadow entro él estaba semidesnudo

Sonic: (nota que Shadow está ahí) AAAAAAAAAAA (es callado por la mano de Shadow)

Shadow: sssshhh no grites biné para decirte que tenemos que fingir que dormiste en el calabozo (le retira la mano de la boca)

Sonic: lo ciento amo, pero pudo haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar, bueno ¿puede darse la vuelta mientras me visto por favor?

Shadow: (baja un poco la mirada y observa el pecho desnudo de Sonic el cual inmediatamente se cubre) a sí (se da la vuelta ruborizado) perdona

Sonic: no pasa nada amo (con un leve sonrojo)

Shadow: (después de esperar un rato) ya terminaste

Sonic: si amo ya termine

Shadow: (se voltea para ver a Sonic) ¿puedes limpiar primero mi habitación?

Sonic: claro que si amo

Shadow: está bien, vamos a fingir que dormiste en un calabozo (sonríe) ¿ok?

Sonic: si amo (sonriéndole)

**Lejos de la mansión donde se encontraba Sonic para ser precisos con Silver **

Mephiles: no creo que sea amor o ¿sí? No yo no puedo sentir esas tonterías, tal vez solo me atrae, si creo que solo me atrae porque es lindo y una vez que lo tenga, listo saldrá de mi mente, pero eso mañana

Cuando dejo de pensar en eso durmió al igual que Silver y al día siguiente Silver se puso a limpiar la habitación de Mephiles pero Mephiles no había salido de bicha habitación

Silver: amo ¿dónde pongo esto? (mostrándole una caja)

Mephiles: (ponla en el desván)

Silver: (ase lo que él le dice pero antes de llegar a la puerta se tropieza con su vestido y cae de rodillas en piso) aaaggg

Mephiles: que torpe eres, ¿Cómo te caíste?

Silver: lo ciento amo es que pise mi vestido

Mephiles: quítatelo

Silver: ¡¿qué?!

Mephiles: si, quítatelo, iré a buscar ropa con la cual puedas limpiar (saliendo de la habitación)

Silver: (comienza a quitarse el vestido lentamente pues estaba avergonzado pero antes de que se lo quitara por completo llega Mephiles con su ropa)

Mephiles: ¿puedes desatarlo o te ayudo? (dijo al ver que aún no se lo quitaba)

Silver: no es eso amo, sino que meda pena desnudarme frente a usted (con la mirada hacia el piso)

Mephiles: no tiene por qué darte pena de todos modos no voy a verte

Silver: está bien (se quita el vestido) ¿y la ropa amo?

Mephiles: toma (le entrega un vestido blanco con parte grises en el pecho y hombros que llegaba hasta los tobillos, era un vestido bastante sencillo con el cual podía moverse)

Silver: (lo toma)

Mephiles: (se le acerca y rasguña uno de sus hombros para luego dibujarse una boca, después acerca a Silver por la cintura y lo besa)

Silver povs: ¿hmp? No puedo creerlo me…me esta ¿besando? Apenas lo conocí ayer, pero que bien se siente quien sabe si vuelva a sentir esto así que no hay que desaprovechar ¿o sí?

Mientras Silver se dejaba llevar y respondía al beso de Mephiles, el tomo el vestido y comenzó a ponérselo, luego volteo a Silver para que le diera la espalda y le beso el cuello mientras ataba su vestido, cuando termino de vestirlo le dijo

Mephiles: sigue limpiando

Silver: está bien amo

Silver povs: no puede ser primero me besa y acaricia asiendo que yo me ¿excitara? Todo para luego decirme simplemente "sigue limpiando"

Mephiles: dime Silver ¿ajuste bien el vestido o lo ajusto un poco más? (con vos picara)

Silver: entendió que era un juego y primero dudo si debía continuar pero pensó que si no lo Asia su amo se molestaría con el además una parte de él lo incitaba a continuar) creo que está un poquito desatado

Mephiles: creo que puedo arreglar eso, pero tendré que desatarlo todo si quiero que quede bien

Silver: haga lo que tenga que a ser

Mephiles: ¿estás seguro?

Silver: aun así lo ara ¿o no amo?

Nayi: ¿qué os ha parecido? A quedado bien ¿no creen?

Nery: no que muy inocente, ya pusiste a Silver como una ofrecida

Nayi: ¿por qué dices eso a?

Nery: ¿POR QUE? ¿Por qué? Me preguntas ¿Por qué?

Nayi: si

Nery: no se le negó a Mephiles

Nayi: es porque lo ama O/3/O

Nery: (se desmaya de coraje)

Nayi: no, hay no, que voy a ser, se desmayó de coraje porque se enojó con migo, sabéis que significa (música dramática) que cuando despierte va a MATARME AYUDADME POR FAVVOOOOR! AL CAPI SIGUIENTE DIRAN, SE LLAMABA NAIARA – o –, bey, bey :D


	6. Chapter 6

Nayi: hola, hola me habéis extrañado por que yo si jejejejeje

Nery: ben aquí como puede ser que le hayas echo eso a Silver

Nayi: es parte del capi no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

Nery: aun así voy a MATARTE!

Nayi: al menos saluda a los lectores y lectoras no seáis descortés

Nery: hola, ahora si

Nayi: si les gusta la historia salvadme de ella o sino no abra quien escribir os lo suplico

Nery: calla (me toma por el cuello y comienza a asfixiarme) los personajes no son de nosotras

Nayi: (aun asfixiándome) son…cof…cof…de….sega

Nery: los que odian las parejas

Nayi: fuera de…cof...Cof….aquí

Nery: la historia es original

Nayi: la….historia….me…cof…pertenece…a…mi

Nery: sin nada más que decir comenzamos

En el capítulo anterior:

(Sonic)

Shadow: (después de esperar un rato) ya terminaste

Sonic: si amo ya termine

Shadow: (se voltea para ver a Sonic) ¿puedes limpiar primero mi habitación?

Sonic: claro que si amo

Shadow: está bien, vamos a fingir que dormiste en un calabozo (sonríe) ¿ok?

Sonic: si amo (sonriéndole)

(Silver)

Mephiles: dime Silver ¿ajuste bien el vestido o lo ajusto un poco más? (con vos picara)

Silver: entendió que era un juego y primero dudo si debía continuar pero pensó que si no lo Asia su amo se molestaría con el además una parte de él lo incitaba a continuar) creo que está un poquito desatado

Mephiles: creo que puedo arreglar eso, pero tendré que desatarlo todo si quiero que quede bien

Silver: haga lo que tenga que a ser

Mephiles: ¿estás seguro?

Silver: aun así lo ara ¿o no amo?

Capítulo 6

Shadow: tu solo sígueme y as todo lo que yo te diga (susurrándole)

Sonic: como usted diga (sonriéndole)

Shadow: (le devuelve la sonrisa) tienes una sonrisa muy linda

Sonic: (sonrojado) gracias amo

Shadow: (nota su sonrojo) ¿mmm? (le acaricia una mejilla y le sonríe tiernamente pero eso solo ase que se ruborice mas) ¿por qué te sonrojas?

Sonic: no por nada amo (avergonzado)

Shadow: ¿enserio?

Sonic: de verdad amo

Shadow: no es porque hago esto ( le acaricia la mejilla de nuevo)

Sonic: amo! Que cosas dice (mirando de los ojos de Shadow al piso)

Shadow: (sonríe con ternura) ves que s…( pero antes que terminara con la frase llegaron con el guardia)

Guardia: buenos días señor

Shadow: buenos días, emm abre el calabozo

Guardia: sí señor, ¿qué ase ese esclavo afuera? ¿Se escapó?

Shadow: no, no, no, de eso quería hablarte, mi padre me pidió te dijera que no encerraras a este esclavo en el calabozo ya que el dormirá en una de las habitaciones, pero será mejor que no selo recuerdes o preguntes, ya sabes que se pone de mal humor cuando dudan de sus ordenes

Guardia: o no señor, yo jamás le aria pasar disgustos a su padre

Shadow: bueno me llevo a este esclavo, tu saca halos demás, ellos ya saben que hacer (mientras se aleja con Sonic)

Sonic: fue más fácil de lo que pensé amo

Shadow: eso es porque el guardia es algo torpe y por qué ¿Quién va a dudar de la palabra del hijo del amo? (mirando a Sonic como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo)

Sonic: ¿no cree que sea también porque usted es muy listo?

Shadow: (se ruboriza) gracias, mira ya llegamos (entra en su recamara) esta es mi habitación

Sonic: (entra y be a su alrededor) es muy linda amo

Shadow: gracias

Sonic: bueno mejor comienzo a limpiar

Shadow: o, si, yo salgo en un momento solo sacare algo que necesito

Sonic: si amo, ordenare su ropa en su closet

El closet de shadow estaba a la derecha de su cama así que Sonic se puso a ordenar la ropa en él, cuando termino cerró la puerta, mas no se dio cuenta que su vestido se había quedado atorado en ella, shadow se le acercó para darle una camisa que le había faltado guardar, cuando Sonic se le acercó para tomar la camisa su vestido se jalo asiendo que Sonic callera sobre shadow y ambos caen a la cama pero ninguno de los dos se mueve o dice palabra alguna, solo se miraban a los ojos mientras acercaban sus labios lentamente a los del otro cuando estaban a punto de besarse…el padre de shadow entro y vio lo que estaba pasando

Logan: que estas asiendo( refiriéndose a Sonic) aléjate de mi hijo (toma a Sonic de un brazo, lo jala para que se separe de shadow y comienza a sacudirlo)¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Qué Intentabas hacer?

Sonic: AUCH no amo, yo no intentaba nada (con una expresión de dolor en su rostro)

Logan: ¡Cállate! Quien te pidió que hablaras, serás azotado por…(es interrumpido por shadow)

Shadow: padre el no hiso nada

Logan: que estás diciendo

Shadow: suéltalo, yo lo traje a mi habitación, yo le pedí que se recostara sobre mi es más yo lo recosté sobre mi yo hice todo padre (grito esto último)

**(Silver)**

Silver: aun así lo ara ¿o no amo?

Mephiles: (deja de tocarlo) vete de aquí Silver

Silver: amo ¿está molesto? (un poco asustado)

Mephiles: ¿tengo motivos?

Silver: amo lo ciento, no era verdad lo que dije

Mephiles: vete de mí habitación

Silver: amo por favor, lo lamento (toma a Mephiles de un brazo)

Mephiles: suéltame Silver (tira de su brazo provocando que lo suelte y se da la vuelta)

Silver: míreme

Mephiles: ya tuve suficiente (sin verlo)

Silver: míreme por favor, si no lo ase yo me pondré frente a usted para que lo haga

Mephiles: ¿ahora me das órdenes?

Silver: no solo aagg (se pone frente a él y comienza a quitarse el vestido lentamente) ¿ahora si me quiere ver?

Mephiles: Silver, ¿Qué estás haciendo? (revisando su cuerpo con la mirada)

Silver: demostrarle que si estoy seguro

Mephiles se le acerca y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente mientras Silver siente como la lengua de Mephiles le pide entrada y este sin pensarlo se la da. Mephiles inicia desvistiéndose lentamente sin dejar de besar a Silver el cual se desespera y comienza a tirar de su ropa interior

Mephiles: (sonríe pervertida mente al ver la acción de Silver)

Silver: ¿Quién podría resistirse ante usted?

Mephiles le quito la ropa interior de un solo jalón a Silver lo cual provoco que diera un gemido de placer

Silver: mmm, amo

Eso solo hiso que Mephiles se excitara mas comenzando a morder su cuello y fue bajando un poco más hasta llegar a su pecho donde lambio todo lo que encontró mientras Silver daba múltiples gemidos que asieron desear mas a Mephiles así que sin previo aviso tomo a Silver y lo puso bocabajo para penetrarlo con más facilidad, una vez que lo tubo bocabajo tomo su erección y penetro a Silver sin esperar asiendo que Silver soltara un grito de dolor al cual Mephiles no le tomo importancia y siguió con su trabajo dando fuertes embestidas, pero luego de unos momentos se da cuenta que Silver lloraba y no precisamente de placer

Silver: a auch me está doliendo (aun llorando)

Mephiles: más tarde te gustara

Silver: más despacio, por favor es mi primera vez

Mephiles: (deja de moverse) voy a ir más despacio ok

Silver: (asiente con la cabeza)

Mephiles comienza a moverse lento para espera a que Silver se acostumbre a sus embestidas y después aumenta su velocidad un poco mas

Nayi: ¿Qué os pare… (Me cae un zapato en la cabeza y caigo al suelo)

Nery: eres una M%#+*º& Como te atreves a hacer eso voy a +%$#\º*]* con tigo

Nayi: espera hermanita no te pongas así( retrocediendo)

Nery: (truena sus puños)

Nayi: porque no nos detenemos a charlar la violencia no resuelve nada

Nery: yo no lo creo

Nayi: (salgo corriendo) AAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI HERMOSA GENTE

Nery: no corras y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos hija de %#$¡ come 0&º# de &%$#!%


	7. Chapter 7

Nery: si se preguntan por qué no los recibe Nayi, ya se imaginaran por que

Nayi: hola como habéis estado, mejor que yo espero em este capi lo utilizare para remediar el modo del cual ice ver a Silver en los últimos dos capis según al modo de ver de mi hermana

Nery: es que tu pones bien a Sonic y a Silver como un…un #&%$

Nayi: Pero a ti te gusta mucho el Lemon

Nery: pero yo am… tienes razón as lo que quieras

Nayi: SIIIIIIII! YUPIIII!

Nery: menos lanzarte a un vacío

Nayi: no planeaba hacerlo tía

Nery: no te lances porque estoy a poco de hacerlo yo misma

Nayi: tranquila O_O

Nery: muy bien los personajes no nos pertenecen

Nayi: son de sega y de Sonic team

Nery: la historia disque es de mi "hermana"

Nayi: si es mía, sin más que deciros comeeennnzamossssss

En el capítulo anterior

(Sonic)

Logan: que estas asiendo (refiriéndose a Sonic) aléjate de mi hijo (toma a Sonic de un brazo, lo jala para que se separe de Shadow y comienza a sacudirlo) ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Qué Intentabas hacer?

Sonic: no amo, yo no intentaba nada

Logan: ¡Cállate! Quien te pidió que hablaras, serás azotado por… (Es interrumpido por Shadow)

Shadow: padre el no hiso nada

Logan: que estás diciendo

Shadow: suéltalo, yo lo traje a mi habitación, yo le pedí que se recostara sobre mi es más yo lo recosté sobre mi yo hice todo padre (grito esto último)

(Silver)

Silver: a AUCH me está doliendo (aun llorando)

Mephiles: más tarde te gustara

Silver: más despacio, por favor es mi primera vez

Mephiles: (deja de moverse) voy a ir más despacio ok

Silver: (asiente con la cabeza)

Mephiles comienza a moverse lento para espera a que Silver se acostumbre a sus embestidas y después aumenta su velocidad un poco mas

**Capítulo 7 **

Logan: bueno si así fue pudiste al menos decirme: papá voy a divertirme con uno de tus esclavos ¿no crees? (dice en un tono algo enfadado)

Shadow: papá te voy a pedir un favor, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?, sal de mi habitación por favor (mientras lo conduce a la salida)

Logan: (al borde de la rabia) luego quero hablar contigo Shadow (mientras sale de la habitación con una expresión de irritación en el rostro)

Shadow: ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimo? (revisando el brazo del cual logan había tirado)

Sonic: no amo, yo estoy bien, pero usted se metió en problemas por mi culpa y ahora su padre estará molesto con usted (bajando la vista al sentirse culpable)

Shadow: no es nada, no tardara molesto con migo, pero a ti, a ti te hubiese azotado y yo no podía permitirlo

Sonic: ¿por…porque…no amo? (un poco tímido al hacer esa pregunta porque sabía que había hecho mucho por el al evitar que lo azotaran)

Shadow: primeramente porque sería una injusticia, tu no hiciste nada y porque (respira hondo) porque tu significas mucho para mí y no puedo permitir que te hagan daño (diciendo por lo bajo esto último)

Para su mala o buena suerte Sonic alcanzó a escuchar todo a la perfecciona así que un poco apenado se atrevió por fin a preguntarle a Shadow

Sonic: (ruborizado) amo ¿cree usted que podría decirle algo?

Shadow: por supuesto, ¿qué es?

Sonic: es que yo…quería…..mmm…..solo…que….r-ría…yo….mmm

Shadow: dime (animándolo a que siguiera)

Sonic: es…es que yo….yo (sonrojado a tal punto que sus mejillas parecían ser rojas)

Shadow: (lo toma con una mano por detrás de la cabeza y con la otra toma su mano mientras se acerca lenta y tímidamente a sus labios, hasta fundirse en un tierno y casto beso lleno de amor) tú también me gustas (ruborizado)

Sonic: enserio, amo de verdad (sonrojado y ala ves emocionado)

Shadow: por supuesto que sí (mirándolo a los ojos)

Sonic: (sonríe como nunca antes en su vida, una sonrisa de alegría pura y no solo diversión)

Shadow: algo más que me gusta de ti es tu bella sonrisa

Sonic: muchas gracias amo, pero creo que su sonrisa es más linda

Shadow: debo protestar por que la tuya es más linda y no me hables de "usted" ¿de acuerdo?

Sonic: usted, digo…mmm, si está bien

Shadow: ben (se le acerca y le da otro beso en los labios fue un beso puro y lleno de amor) creo que ya es tarde

Sonic: son las 4:45 (N.A. no me pregunten como lo sabe ¬¬)

Shadow: ¿tan tarde? Tengo que hablar con mi padre

Sonic: y yo limpiar la sala

Shadow: quiero hablar contigo más tarde, nos vemos en la biblioteca ¿te parece? (le besa la mejilla)

Sonic: claro que sí, no sé si pueda esperar para verlo

Shadow: bueno que tal y en un momento me escapo y vengo a verte, ¿te parece amor?

Sonic: ¡¿amor?!

Shadow: si, amor, o ¿no te gusta?

Sonic: Claro que me gusta (se le acerca un poco para besarlo en los labios tiernamente) será mejor que me valla a limpiar si no quiero que su padre se moleste

Shadow: si, será lo mejor aunque no creo que te haga nada porque primero pasa sobre mi (le da otro beso) bueno mejor no te atraso más (caminando lentamente hacia el estudio de su padre pero después se detiene y voltea a ver a Sonic) a y recuerda nada de "usted" (dijo esto porque Sonic olvido decirle "tu" en lugar de "su" al mencionar a su padre)

Sonic: como usted diga perdón como… ¿diga?

Shadow: dime "como tú digas"

Sonic: está bien

Después de hablar con Shadow Sonic se encargó de limpiar la sala y todos los muebles que había en ella, lo único que le faltaba era una mesita de centro, así que se puso a limpiarla. Sonic extendía su cuerpo un poco para poder limpiar la mesa bien así que en ocasiones parte de su cuerpo quedaba sobre la mesa, estaba a punto de terminar con su trabajo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura

Sonic: ¡¿amo?! (Menciono feliz, pero se da cuenta de que no era Shadow quien lo tenía abrasado, por el color de las palmas de sus manos) ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace?

Ese día el padre de Shadow había invitado a uno de sus amigos, un erizo verde llamado Scourge, que era el tipo que abrasaba a Sonic mientras Shadow hablaba con su padre, pero había un pequeño detalle el padre de Shadow no sabía que su amigo había llegado y seguía ablando con Shadow en su estudio

(Silver)

Mephiles inicia a embestirlo con más fuerza al escuchar sus gemidos y el rechinar de la cama, ambos empapados de sudor por el esfuerzo físico, mientras Mephiles embestía brutalmente a Silver él no quería quedarse atrás así que movía sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Mephiles, mientras gemía por el placer que le era proporcionado y apretaba con fuerza las sabanas al sentir tan cerca el orgasmo

Silver: AAAA mmm AAA MMM aaaa mmm

Así siguieron las embestidas hasta el orgasmo por parte de los dos, Mephiles corriéndose dentro de Silver y Silver en las sabanas mojando lo que estaba bajo el, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido provocado por el mismo orgasmo, al terminar el orgasmo Mephiles salió lentamente de Silver provocando que un poco de su semen incorporado con sangre, se derramara en las sabanas. Con todo el cansancio físico que tenía se recostó a un lado de Silver abrasándolo por la cintura

Silver: AAAAA aaaa aaaaa (tratando de recuperar el oxígeno)

Mephiles povs: ya fue mío, esto debería hacer que deje de pensar en él, pero…ahora pienso más en el…quiero….quiero que sea solo mío y de nadie más, quiero que sea solo para mi

Silver: (bosteza)

Mephiles: duerme Silver (acercándolo un poco a su cuerpo, se sentía extraño ya que jamás en su vida había dormido con un esclavo pero por Silver valía hacer una excepción)

Silver: gracias amo (acercando su cara a su afelpado pecho, se sentía muy cómodo al lado de Mephiles, más se sentía extraño llamarlo amo después de lo que había pasado hacia unos segundos)

Mephiles: (se acerca más a Silver y trata de dormir) buenas noches

Silver: buenas noches amo

Mephiles: soy Mephiles Silver

Silver: de acuerdo

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos, abrasándose el uno al otro mientras Silver tenía un sueño extraño

Silver povs:

Silver caminaba por una pradera llena de flores y mientras caminaba observando todo a su alrededor observo a un erizo azul sentado sobre las vastas flores rosadas que en ese lugar había, al acercarse noto que era Sonic así que corrió hacia el para hablarle

Silver: ¿Sonic? Sonic, ¿Sonic como estas? ¿Qué ases aquí?

Sonic: (se levanta de donde estaba sentado) te e extrañado demasiado pero tal parece que tu no

Silver: te equivocas, yo te e extrañado mucho

Sonic: quiero verte Silver, búscame tengo tanto que contarte

Silver: yo también, dime que quieres contarme

Sonic: aquí no puedo (mientras se desvanece en el viento, como ceniza al arrojarla al aire)

Silver: SONIC, SONIC, ¿Dónde estás?, SONIC

CONTINUARA…

Nayi: HHUUUUUJJJUUU \(*O*)/ ha quedado otro, ha quedado otro, ha quedado otro,

Nery: ya cállate

Nayi: vale me callo O.O

Nery: eres una deshonra para los(as) escritores(as)

Nayi: no es así TT-TT verdad que no es así TT-TT díganselo

Nery: deja de llorar por eso no tienes novio

Nayi: a que no y no quiero hablar más de aso así que, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Digan que les ha gustado espero que si

Nery: claro, como tú digas, les pido comenten o su escritora se la pasara toda la semana deprimida comiendo helado y créanme no será de su favorito si no de fresa

Nayi: no comeré helado de fresa por depresión al no tener reviews, llorare y comeré helado de vainilla, uno napolitano o de algún otro sabor

Nery: si, ¬¬ claro pero en fin, adiós

Nayi: bey, bey ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Nayi: hola, saben me gustaría que me dejaran reviews porque estoy dudando si deba seguir escribiendo es que creo que a nadie le gusta lo que escribo ya que no tengo reviews :( pero bueno…es…es…que…yo…yo…BUAABAUABABAUAB BBUUUUUUAAAAAAA TT=TT QUIERO QUE COMENTEIS!

Nery: ya tranquila ¿sí? Ellos comentaran, ¿verdad? (háganlo o jamás volverán a ver a Shadow)

Nayi: BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA NO QUIERO ESCRIBIR MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA

Nery: mira cálmate, escribe, y después ellos comentaran tranquila, ¿ya estas mejor?

Nayi: mmm sí, creo que sí, T-T ya casi no lloro,

Nery: bueno escribe y listo ¿ok? O como tú dices ¿vale?

Nayi: ¡vale! :D :D :D :D

Nery: así me gusta, ahora escribe

Nayi: si, los personajes no son míos son de sega, Sonic team y abra otro personaje que se incorporara a la historia, el pertenece a Archie comics la historia es mía y es original, lean plis y por fa COMENTAD

En el capítulo anterior

_(Sonic)_

Después de hablar con Shadow Sonic se encargó de limpiar la sala y todos los muebles que había en ella, lo único que le faltaba era una mesita de centro, así que se puso a limpiarla. Sonic extendía su cuerpo un poco para poder limpiar la mesa bien así que en ocasiones parte de su cuerpo quedaba sobre la mesa, estaba a punto de terminar con su trabajo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura

Sonic: ¡¿amo?! (Menciono feliz, pero se da cuenta de que no era Shadow quien lo tenía abrasado, por el color du las palmas de sus manos) ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace?

Ese día el padre de Shadow había invitado a uno de sus amigos, un erizo verde llamado Scourge, que era el tipo que abrasaba a Sonic mientras Shadow hablaba con su padre, pero había un pequeño detalle el padre de Shadow no sabía que su amigo había llegado y seguía ablando con Shadow en su estudio

_(Silver)_

Mephiles: (se acerca más a Silver y trata de dormir) buenas noches

Silver: buenas noches amo

Mephiles: soy Mephiles Silver

Silver: de acuerdo

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos, abrasándose el uno al otro mientras Silver tenía un sueño extraño

Silver povs:

Silver caminaba por una pradera llena de flores y mientras caminaba observando todo a su alrededor observo a un erizo azul sentado sobre las vastas flores rosadas que en ese lugar había, al acercarse noto que era Sonic así que corrió así el para hablarle

**Capítulo 8 **

_Antes de que Scourge llegara a la mansión _

En el estudio de logan

Shadow: ¿de qué querías conversar con migo padre? (entrando al estudio mientras cerraba la puerta)

Logan: quiero hablarte acerca de ese esclavo (volteándose para ver a Shadow de frente)

Shadow: ¿te refieres a Sonic? (sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de logan)

Logan: ¿Sonic?, escucha hijo no quiero que te involucres con él, además él es un hombre ¿no es así?, si solo es diversión adelante pero si sientes algo por él, será mejor que lo olvides

Shadow: no te preocupes padre, es solo diversión (mintiendo) pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

Logan: adelante

Shadow: bueno, estoy pensando mudarme a una casa propia, ya investigue y encontré una que me gustó mucho así que la page con lo que he ganado en la empresa

Logan: pero hijo, no puedo dejarte o al menos permíteme ayudarte

Shadow: papá, con el trabajo que me diste en la empresa es más que suficiente

Logan: ¿y cuando piensas mudarte?

Shadow: en un par de semanas, pero necesito quien me ayude limpiando mi mansión

Logan: ¿esclavos?, como tú ya no vas a estar no necesitare tantos y los quiero vender

Shadow: yo te los compro

Logan: no se hable más

Shadow: ¿puedo escoger?

Logan: solo uno por que te conozco y conociéndote te llevaras a los mejores ¿o me equivoco?

Shadow: JAJAJAJAJA que bien me conoces, bueno (frotando sus manos mientras las ponía cerca de sus labios) quiero a Sonic

Logan: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Otra vez con ese esclavo?

Shadow: (poniéndose serio) papá es mi elección

Con Sonic

Scourge trataba de besarlo, mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de las muñecas para evitar que se moviera, lo cual daba poco resultado ya que Sonic no paraba de mover la cabeza evadiendo los labios de Scourge

Sonic: No me toque (moviendo su cabeza para evitar que lo bese) aléjese de mí, AUXILIO

Scourge: ssshh, nada de eso, no grites o te va a ir mal

Sonic: que me deje, AMO

Scourge: (le da una bofetada) que te calles, no quiero golpearte pero te lo advertí así que cállate si no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer

Scourge trataba de levantar su enorme y frondoso vestido para poder manosearlo y acariciar sus zonas intimas más le era difícil lograrlo ya que Sonic no dejaba de moverse y patalear, además que el vestido era demasiado largo y pesado para levantarlo todo de una vez, pero aun así logro levantarlo un poco y pudo acariciar una de sus piernas

Sonic: asqueroso, no me toque (grita con desesperación mientras trata de cubrirse de nuevo con su vestido) SUELTEME

Scourge: no, tú serás mío y cállate

Sonic: NO, NO, AMO, AMO por favor ayuda (empieza a sollozar mientras Scourge lo tira en el piso y se pone sobre el) Que no me toques

Sonic lloraba al sentirse tan impotente por no poder defenderse de Scourge y lo único que podía hacer era llorar y gritar pidiendo ayuda una y otra vez pero nadie lo escuchaba, él se sentía aterrado sintiendo como poco a poco Scourge estaba obteniendo lo que quería, más él no podía hacer más que gritar pero aun así sentía como sus fuerzas le abandonaban en ese momento por el miedo que tenía al saber lo que estaba a punto de sucederle

Scourge: me va a encantar acerté mío

Sonic: DEJAME, déjame (pataleando para quitarlo de su encima) maldito, suéltame, NO AMOOO AYUDA AMO

Scourge: no te escucha (le levanta el vestido)

Sonic: NO, NO, NO, SHADOW, SHADOW, déjame maldito, suéltame, Shadow ayúdame por favor (gritaba un sinfín de beses con gritos desgarradores llenos de miedo y moviéndose en un intento vano de lograr soltarse de Scourge) déjame asqueroso idiota

Scourge: cállate (le da un bofetón) iba a ser gentil contigo pero por portarte mal y ser tan grosero con los invitados te va a tocar sentir como te partes en dos

Sonic: no, ya suéltame, déjame, por favor (llorando mientras sus lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas)

Scourge: ¿qué crees que se oculte aquí? (tocando su ropa interior) pronto lo sabré

Sonic: SHADOW, AMO, no me toques maldito, auxilio AMO, MALDITO SUELTAME

_**(Silver)**_

Al día siguiente Silver despertó y no vio a Mephiles así que decidió levantarse pero algo lo detuvo…

Silver: AAGG, ¿Qué me pasa? Me duele

Al intentar levantarse sintió un horrible dolor que le impedía levantarse, probablemente proveniente de la actividad que tuvo la noche anterior. Cuando Silver noto que no se podía poner de pie se resignó a quedarse sentado sobre la cama, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño que había en la habitación de Mephiles se abría dejando ver al dueño de la habitación saliendo de ahí

Mephiles: hola, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Silver: bien, pero ahora estoy viendo las consecuencias de no decirle que yo era virgen

Mephiles: ¿Cómo?

Silver: me duele

Mephiles: lo siento

Silver: yo lo siento más

Mephiles: no te preocupes voy a recompensarte

Silver: espero y sea bueno

Mephiles: te va a gustar creme

Silver: eso espero

Mephiles: que, acaso dudas de mí y de mi amiguito

Silver: no me diga que su amiguito es… (Mirando hacia la entrepierna de Mephiles)

Mephiles: claro

Silver: ¿me ayuda a levantarme?

Mephiles: si, ¿tanto te duele? (lo ayuda levantándolo con una mano de su brazo y con la otra de la cadera)

Silver: por supuesto, esto no es ninguna exageración, solo imagine, una persona virgen que es penetrada de un solo golpe por algo de un tamaño bastante grande y que para colmo no paraba de moverse sumamente rápido

Mephiles: MMM (se queda pensando) eso debe doler mucho

Silver: y duele

Mephiles: ya, perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer (con sarcasmo)

Silver: claro que no lo volverá a hacer, yo no volveré a ser virgen

Mephiles: no, pero si tú quieres lo asemos más lento

Silver: eso ni pensarlo

Mephiles: ¿entonces?

Silver: ¿Qué le parece si olvidamos todo?

Mephiles: como quieras, y ¿cuándo te recompenso?

Silver: cuando se me pase el dolor

Mephiles: avísame ¿sí?

Silver: si

Mephiles: pero por ahora será mejor que te quedes en cama

Silver: no estoy tan grave (trata de caminar pero al hacerlo cae inevitablemente al piso) AUCH

Mephiles: si lo estas (lo ayuda a levantarse) mejor recuéstate, porque si lo dejo a tu decisión ahora mismo estarías limpiando (lo recuesta sobre la cama)

Silver: usted es muy amable con migo

Mephiles: es porque me importas

Silver: sabe, estaba triste porque me habían vendido, pero ahora que lo conocí a usted, creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado

Mephiles: Silver, que te parece si me llamas Mephiles y me hablas de tu, después de todo, creo ya existe confianza entre nosotros ¿no crees?

Silver: por supuesto que si

Continuara…

Nayi: que les pareció, creo que estoy mejorando, ¿no les parece?

Nery: claro que sí, llorona

Nayi: no soy una llorona, solo soy sentimental, es todo

Nery: como digas,

Nayi: bueno, espero, junto con mi hermanita linda, comenten algunas personas, saben es difícil que den con migo por el nombre de la página,

Nery: si, un día me puse a buscarla y no aparecía hasta que le puse Shadonic y el nombre así fue como me apareció

Nayi: si, se ase tarde y tengo sueño así que creo que por hoy será todo, pero tranquilos, no os preocupéis, volveré la semana que viene con otro capi

Nery: espero no me extrañen mucho, ya que yo también vendré la semana que viene con más ganas de joderle la vida a los que odian a las parejas

Nayi: sin nada más que deciros, nos vemos (¿o nos leemos?) luego bye, bye a y gracias a todos y todas las y los que comentáis, quiero agradecerle también a mi amiga Kathleen

Nery: adiós, no se embriaguen porque no es de personas decentes y si lo hacen invítenme, adiós y hasta luego

Nayi: ^-^

Nery: ¬¬


	9. Chapter 9

Nayi: ¿Cómo habéis estado gente linda? Espero que de maravilla

Nery: si, de maravilla

Nayi: no tengo noticias por ahora así que pasen a leer ¿vale? O claro solo quiero agradecerles a la gente bonita que ha comentado, vuestros comentarios son la razón por la que continuo la historia, mientras más comentarios más largos los caps., de verdad os lo agradezco TT u TT

Nery: como digas, los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de sega, Sonic team y Scourge es de comics de Archie

Nayi: sin nada más comenzamos :D

**En el capítulo anterior **

_(Sonic) _

Sonic: NO, NO, NO, SHADOW, SHADOW, déjame maldito, suéltame, Shadow ayúdame por favor (gritaba un sinfín de beses con gritos desgarradores llenos de miedo y moviéndose en un intento vano de lograr soltarse de Scourge) déjame asqueroso idiota

Scourge: cállate (le da un bofetón) iba a ser gentil contigo pero por portarte mal y ser tan grosero con los invitados te va a tocar sentir como te partes en dos

Sonic: no, ya suéltame, déjame, por favor (llorando mientras sus lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas)

Scourge: ¿qué crees que se oculte aquí? (tocando su ropa interior) pronto lo sabré

Sonic: SHADOW, AMO, no me toques maldito, auxilio AMO, MALDITO SUELTAME

_(Silver) _

Silver: usted es muy amable con migo

Mephiles: es porque me importas

Silver: sabe, estaba triste porque me habían vendido, pero ahora que lo conocí a usted, creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado

Mephiles: Silver, que te parece si me llamas Mephiles y me hablas de tu, después de todo, creo ya existe confianza entre nosotros ¿no crees?

Silver: por supuesto que si

**Capítulo 9 **

Scourge estaba a punto de penetrar a Sonic pero al momento de querer hacerlo Sonic se mueve incesantemente para evitarlo y suelta otro desgarrador grito para que alguien valla a ayudarlo esperando que por fin alguien lo escuche y lo salve de lo que se aproximaba

Sonic: ¡AMO! Alguien ayúdeme, POR FAVOR

Con Shadow

Shadow: oye papá, ¿escuchaste eso? (afinando el oído para ver si podía escucharlo de nuevo)

Logan: ¿Qué cosa?

A lo lejos se vuelve a escuchar ese grito desgarrador lleno de miedo que había escuchado unos segundos atrás, el cual pertenecía a Sonic

Sonic: ¡AMO! Alguien ayúdeme, POR FAVOR

Shadow: SONIC

Grita mientras sale corriendo en dirección hacia dónde provenía el grito, sin importarle dejar a su padre ablando solo ni haber tirado la silla donde estaba sentado antes de escuchar gritar a Sonic. Al llegar a la sala, que era donde estaba Sonic, se encontró con una escena que le dio repugnancia y rabia, ya que Scourge estaba a punto de penetrar a Sonic el cual no paraba de llorar y tratar de quitárselo de encima, sin dudarlo dos veces corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron los pies y pateo a Scourge en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo, fracturándole así la nariz la cual de inmediato comenzó a sangrar

Shadow: tu maldito bastardo (mientras se le acerca) eres un desgraciado

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomo por el cuello y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro provocando que Scourge gritara de dolor ya que antes ya le había roto la nariz, sin importarle el dolor que Scourge sintiera lo volvió a golpear del mismo modo pero esta vez haciendo que callera al piso donde lo pateo asta a ser que escupiera sangre e implorara que se detuviera

Scourge: basta (mientras escupía sangre) detente

Shadow: tú no te detuviste cuando Sonic te lo pidió (y siguió pateándolo hasta cansarse) no quiero verte por aquí de nuevo (lo tomo por el cuello y lo saco de la mansión de una patada) Ni se te ocurra volver a acercártele ¿me escuchaste? IDIOTA, Jamás en tu patética vida o si no te juro que te mato maldito (cerró la puerta de la mansión)

Una vez que hiso esto se le acerca corriendo a Sonic quien yacía sentado en el piso abrazándose así mismo sin parar de llorar

Shadow: (se arrodilla frente a él) Sonic ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiso algo antes de que yo llegara? (dice tomando sus brazos con preocupación)

Sonic: (llorando) casi, el, el casi, me (llora incesantemente al recordar esas escenas) pero gracias a ti no me hiso nada

Shadow: (lo abrasa acercando su cara a su pecho) no llores, yo siempre, siempre te voy a proteger así tenga que dar mi vida para aselo lo are

Sonic: (tranquilizándose un poco al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Shadow) tengo miedo

Shadow: no temas, yo estaré aquí para ti (acariciando sus púas)

Sonic: no me dejes solo por favor (frotando su cara contra su pecho)

Shadow: nunca lo are (besa su frente) ven vámonos, (acariciando su mejilla mientras se levanta) dije que quería hablar contigo y tenemos que hablar

Sonic: ya voy (levantándose de igual forma)

Shadow: mejor te llevo yo (mientras lo carga en sus brazos de modo que Sonic le viera a la cara)

Shadow caminaba a su habitación con Sonic en brazos mientras pensaba si debía esperar hasta mañana para contarle sus planes a Sonic, o debía contarle ese mismo día, mientras pensaba se dio cuenta que Sonic no paraba de mirarle con unos ojos que le enternecieron al notarlo,

Shadow: ¿qué pasa Sonic? (le pregunta con voz tierna)

Sonic: (inmediatamente baja la vista) nada

Shadow: puedes decírmelo (con el mismo tono de voz)

Sonic: es…que…es…que…yo…yo lo quiero (mientras ocultaba su cara en el pecho del erizo oscuro)

Shadow: (sonríe) yo también te quiero (entrando a su habitación) ¿ya estas más tranquilo? (Menciona al mismo tiempo que pone cuidadosamente a Sonic sobre la cama)

Sonic: si, ya estoy mejor

Shadow: quiero hablarte de algo que es un poco serio

Sonic: dígame

Shadow: bueno, veraz, estoy pensando en mudarme a una casa propia, me voy en dos semanas

Sonic: ¡¿Qué?! (Al mismo tiempo que se humedecían sus ojos)

Shadow: si, pero eso no es lo mejor, lo mejor es, que tu iras con migo, es lo que quería decirte

Sonic: ¿de…de verdad? (limpiando sus lágrimas)

Shadow: claro que es verdad, hable con mi padre y dijo que si (tomando la mano de Sonic)

Sonic: eso, es, muy bueno

Shadow: nos vamos en dos semanas, y ahora que recuerdo, prometí que no te dejaría solo, así que, mi cama es tu cama

Sonic: ¿quieres decir que esta noche dormiré aquí?, contigo (un poco nervioso al imaginarse que dormiría con Shadow)

Shadow: por supuesto, espero que estés cómodo (señalándole la cama)

Sonic: gracias, pero antes de dormir hay algo que quiero hacer (mirando a los ojos a Shadow)

Shadow: (con vos picara) y ¿qué seria eso?

Sonic: bañarme, odio el olor de ese idiota sobre mi

Shadow: bien, te muestro el baño (mientras lo conducía hacia él) (N.A. Shadow esperaba otra cosa XD, Nery: yo les diré que es, si comentan XD)

Sonic: gracias

Shadow caminaba delante de Sonic, mostrándole en donde se encontraba el baño, al llegar abre la puerta dejando a la vista un hermoso baño de distintos tonos de verde en las paredes, con un mueble color café en donde se encontraban las toallas y una tina algo grande color blanca

Sonic: tu baño es más lindo que el de la habitación donde me quedaba (esbozando una hermosa sonrisa)

Shadow: recuerda, privilegios para el hijo único (devolviendo la sonrisa)

Sonic trata de desatarse el vestido, pero lo hace en un intento vano y cada intento siguió dando el mismo resultado

Shadow: (nota que no puede desatarlo el solo y se acerca a preguntarle) ¿te ayudo?

Sonic: por favor (acercando su espalda a Shadow para que lo ayude)

Shadow se pone a desatar el vestido de Sonic lentamente, una vez desatado baja una de sus mangas y besa el hombro de Sonic

Sonic: mmm, amo

Shadow: ¿Qué sucede? (vuelve a besarlo)

Sonic: es…que, mmm…bueno

Shadow: ¿es acaso que quieres que me detenga?

Sonic: si, no es que no quiera, es que me ciento sucio

Shadow: no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, solo dime si me detengo, me basta con que tu sepas porque, no te preocupes

Sonic: gracias por comprenderme (sonriéndole mientras se cubre con la manga de nuevo)

Shadow: no hay de que, sé que tu arias lo mismo por mí, te espero en la recamara

Sonic: no tardo

Una vez que Shadow se retiró del baño, Sonic termino de sacarse el vestido y se desnudó dispuesto a entrar a la tina, una vez en ella, mientras se bañaba se quedó pensando, en lo afortunado que era por tener a alguien como Shadow a su lado. Después de bañarse y secar su cuerpo, se dispuso a vestirse con un pijama que era un camisón blanco que llegaba a la rodilla pero torneaba bastante bien la figura de Sonic. Inmediatamente después, salió del baño para entrar en la habitación y caminar hacia la cama en la cual se encontraba Shadow recostado

Shadow: (nota que Sonic entra y voltea a verlo, pero al hacerlo queda sorprendido al observar lo bien que se veía) so…Sonic

Sonic: (le sonríe) ¿sí? (acercándose a la cama)

Shadow: nada, es solo que (revisándolo de arriba abajo con la vista) nada, olvídalo

Sonic: está bien (sentándose sobre la cama)

Shadow povs: wau, se be tan hermoso así, hay es que, ¿Por qué me ase esto? Que acaso no nota que lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas y aun así me provoca con esas caderas, esa piel, esas piernas, esos ojos (mientras observa a Sonic el cual estaba sentado en la cama)

Sonic: ¿Qué piensas?

Shadow: (se asusta al ver que Sonic lo atrapo) nada

Sonic: no me mientas, te conozco

Shadow: solo pensaba que ya quiero que nos mudemos es todo

Sonic: ves, es más fácil decir la verdad

Shadow: como tú digas ¿me das un besito?

Sonic: (le sonríe tiernamente) los que quieras

Sonic se le acerca y le da un tierno beso lleno de amo, pero Shadow quería más así que al momento que Sonic estaba por separarse del Shadow lo tomo por detrás de la cabeza acercándolo a sus labios de nuevo pero esta vez intensificando el beso que le dio, el cual cambio de repente a uno apasionado, con caricias a Sonic por parte de Shadow que lo abrazaba y acariciaba su rostro y espalda. Además de las carisias que le proporcionaba le pedía entrada a su boca con su lengua quien tímidamente se la otorgo dudando si debía hacerlo ya que era una nueva experiencia para él. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Sonic se ponía más seguro de sí mismo y así dando permiso a Shadow que maniobrara libremente por su boca el cual exploro todos y cada uno de los rincones que en ella había, después de rato Sonic quiso intentar participar moviendo su lengua lenta y tímidamente entrelazándola con la de su amado asiendo que pareciera como si sus lenguas danzaran, más tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones

(Silver)

Mephiles: si hay algo que quieras solo pídelo

Silver: gracias, no te pediría esto si no fuera muy necesario pero lo es así que, Mephiles, ¿recuerdas cuando fuiste a comprarme?

Mephiles: si

Silver: y ¿viste al erizo azul que caminaba a mi lado?

Mephiles: si

Silver: es que lo extraño y quisiera hablar con él, y bueno creí que quizás tu podrías ayudarme a buscarlo

Mephiles: bien, yo podría, pero antes quiero saber, ¿Por qué lo extrañas tanto?

Silver: porque es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria

Mephiles: está bien, te ayudare solo porque me lo pides tú, y ¿Cómo se llama?

Silver: Sonic, su nombre es Sonic

Mephiles: Sonic he (pensando)

Silver: si, recuerdo tantas cosas locas y divertidas que asimos juntos

Mephiles: así, ¿Cómo qué?

Silver: por ejemplo, un día no dijeron que quitáramos las hojas de los árboles del piso y…

Flash Back

Silver: uuuff ya termine (viendo un montón de hojas reunido)

Sonic: AAAGG yo no he podido terminar (observando muchas hojas extendidas por el piso)

Silver: jajajajajajaja miren quien no ha terminado, y así dices que eres más rápido que yo

Sonic: ¿así?, mira esto (salta a el montón de hojas de Silver y las esparce por doquier) ¿Qué dices a eso he?

Silver: (queda boquiabierto) eres un…te voy a… (Se le lanza encima y le ase cosquillas) toma eso

Sonic: JAJAJAJAJAJAA no Silver JAJAJAJAJA (rata de quítaselo de encima) detente JAJAJAJAJA

Silver: solo te doy lo que te mereces

Sonic: basta, o atente a las consecuencias

Silver: ¡¿Qué?! O_O

Sonic: (se tira sobre él y le ase cosquillas hasta el cansancio)

Silver: AJAJAJAJAJA no, Sonic JAJAJAJAJAJA para JAJAJAJAJA

Sonic: te doy lo que te mereces

Fin del flash back

Mephiles: veo que te divertías mucho con el

Silver: si, aunque éramos esclavos, sabíamos sonreírle a la vida, más el, él nunca ha dejado que algo lo haga perder la sonrisa que tiene todo el tiempo en el rostro, siempre le busca el lado bueno a la vida

Mephiles: me doy cuenta

Silver: y tu ¿no tenías un mejor amigo?

Mephiles: no, los otros niños me tenían miedo

Silver: (lo abraza) pues que tontos, no saben de lo que se perdieron

Mephiles: (sonríe) tu siempre tan lindo

Silver: (se aleja avergonzado) gracias, ¿te molesta que te pregunte algo?

Mephiles: no, tú dime

Silver: me preguntaba dónde está tu boca

Mephiles: eso, es que no tengo

Silver: entonces como es que anoche tú, tu (se queda un momento pensando sin poder procesar bien lo que escucho ase unos instantes)

Mephiles: (sonríe al ver en ese estado a Silver) así, (rasguña uno de sus brazos y se dibuja una boca con la sangre obtenía, la cual al momento aparece)

Silver: eso es increíble (viendo la nueva boca de Mephiles) eso es estupendo (entusiasmado)

Mephiles: ¿Por qué? (mirándolo de manera extraña)

Silver: no lo sé pero se me ase impresionante

Mephiles: aun eres un niño (mirando a otro lado)

Silver: he, no es culpa mía

Mephiles: (sonríe) perdón (con sarcasmo)

Silver: ahora estoy molesto (hace un puchero)

Mephiles: JAJAJAJA y ¿cómo te contento?

Silver: quiero besitos

Mephiles: tú mandas

Así iniciaron un apasionado beso enredando sus lenguas y acariciándose, Silver rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Mephiles abrazándolo mientras el abraza a Silver por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo recuesta sobre la cama y acaricia todo lo que encuentra a su paso

Silver: HAAhaa Me…Mephiles espera

Mephiles: que HAha

Silver: me va a doler espera a mañana

Mephiles: es que yo quiero tenerte hoy

Silver: compréndeme por favor

Mephiles: (deteniéndose) está bien, pero mañana

Silver: gracias por esperarme, pero dijimos que yo te avisaría

Mephiles: lose, lose, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Silver: dormir ¿no crees?, ¿mañana podemos buscar a Sonic?

Mephiles: si así lo quieres

Silver: entonces buenas noches (caminando a la puerta para salir a su habitación)

Mephiles: ¿A dónde vas? (caminando hacia él)

Silver: me dirigía a mi habitación para dormir

Mephiles: esta es tu habitación ahora (tomando su muñeca)

Silver: (le sonríe y se acercan juntos a la cama)

Mephiles: (se recuesta en la cama) buenas noches (lo recuesta en la cama y lo jala de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo)

Silver: (sonríe a sentir como lo tomaba Mephiles ya que estaba en tal posición que la espalda de Silver estaba frente al pecho de Mephiles) MMM (cinco minutos después) Mephiles

Mephiles: ¿Qué pasa?

Silver: lo que pasa es que quiero dormir pero no puedo

Mephiles: ¿quieres cansarte?

Silver: si ¿eso me va a hacer dormir? Si

Mephiles: haberlo dicho antes (cantándose en la cama)

Silver: y ¿Cómo es que voy a cansarme? (adoptando la misma posición)

Mephiles: (levanta una ceja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y entonces…)

En un bosque

Silver: Mephiles esto no es lo que tenía en mente (grita mientras corre lo más rápido que puede)

Mephiles: sigue corriendo, los lobos casi logran atraparte (grita desde arriba de un árbol)

Silver: HHHHAAAAAhhhaaaaa ayúdame (sigue corriendo)

Mephiles: corre Silver, Corre más rápido (gritando des la cima del mismo árbol)

Silver: mis pies no dan más, es lo más rápido que puedo correr, HHHAAAAhhahaa ayúdame

Mephiles: ¿estás cansado?

Silver: si, si estoy cansado

Mephiles baja del árbol de un salto y cae entre Silver y los lobos impidiendo que lleguen hacia Silver

Mephiles: muy bien (observando a los lobos) Silver corre directo a casa y no voltees

Silver: pero (acercando su mana al hombro de Mephiles)

Mephiles: pero nada, has lo que te digo (volteando la cabeza ligeramente para verlo)

**Continuara… **

Nayi: quiero agradeceros por comentar de verdad y bueno también por sugerir que alargara los caps. Por cierto este lo puse ya más largo ¿no lo creen? Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por comentar, vosotros me ayudáis a continuar con la historia

Nery: yo solo quiero deciros que gracias a ustedes su escritora ya se pone a trabajar con más entusiasmo

Nayi: que (me interrumpe mi hermana)

Nery: ¿os ha parecido?, ya estamos hartos de escuchar todo el tiempo lo mismo, podrías callarte un segundo por favor ¬¬*

Nayi: les iba a preguntar si le falta algo a la historia ¬3¬

Nery: entonces, ups

Nayi: bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Nery: (se da un golpe en la cara con la palma de la mano) de eso estaba ablando

Nayi: jejeje x.x

Nery: AAGG ya sigue con lo que decías

Nayi: bueno, decía que me acabo de enterar que mi historia no es historia ya que nuestros amigos dueños de fanfiction consideran que, como esta en forma de chat (Shadow: Dialogo. Sonic: Dialogo) o para ser más precisos como lo he estado escribiendo todo este tiempo, supongo que ellos quieren que lo escriba como os lo mencione casi al principio, del modo que como os lo mencione trabajo mucho para entenderle bien y luego los diálogos que confunden, créanme cuando os digo que es más fácil escribir del modo que ellos lo consideran historia, pero elijo escribirlo así para que se le facilite la lectura. Me despido sin más que deciros adiós gente amada bey, bey, di adiós Nery, Nery, NERY

Nery: (despertando) de que me perdí

Nayi: di adiós a los lectores ^-^, si es que alguien lee T-T

Nery: si es que no se durmieron leyendo lo que escribiste. Pero en fin, adiós, vean muchos videos de Sonic, jueguen sus juegos y manden la tarea a la…

Nayi: NERY, no le hagáis caso ¿sí?, les recomiendo hacer su tarea e irse a dormir temprano

Nery: ¿Cómo tú?, tú te duermes a veces a las 3:00 de la mañana por escribir así que no les des consejos y cállate

Nayi: ya dices cosas extrañas por el sueño

Nery: no es cierto ¬¬

Nayi: nos vemos (¿o nos leemos?) luego ^-^ bey, bey


	10. Chapter 10

Nery: que hay ¬u¬

Nayi: ^-^ hola linda gente que lee las aberraciones que escribo, aberraciones de las cuales por cierto soy fan

Nery: pero en fin, no sé por qué pero ¿Por qué la gente odia el Shadonic, Mephilver y otros Yaois?

Nayi: si alguien me lo quiere decir, escucho (¿o leo?) bien

Nery: sin nada más, que los personajes son de sega, Sonic team y Scourge es de comics de Archie comenzamos…

_**En el capítulo anterior **_

_**(Sonic) **_

Sonic se le acerca y le da un tierno beso lleno de amo, pero Shadow quería más así que al momento que Sonic estaba por separarse del Shadow lo tomo por detrás de la cabeza acercándolo a sus labios de nuevo pero esta vez intensificando el beso que le dio, el cual cambio de repente a uno apasionado, con caricias a Sonic por parte de Shadow que lo abrazaba y acariciaba su rostro y espalda. Además de las carisias que le proporcionaba le pedía entrada a su boca con su lengua quien tímidamente se la otorgo dudando si debía hacerlo ya que era una nueva experiencia para él. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Sonic se ponía más seguro de sí mismo y así dando permiso a Shadow que maniobrara libremente por su boca el cual exploro todos y cada uno de los rincones que en ella había, después de rato Sonic quiso intentar participar moviendo su lengua lenta y tímidamente entrelazándola con la de su amado asiendo que pareciera como si sus lenguas danzaran, más tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones

_**(Silver) **_

Mephiles: (levanta una ceja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y entonces…)

En un bosque

Silver: Mephiles esto no es lo que tenía en mente (grita mientras corre lo más rápido que puede)

Mephiles: sigue corriendo, los lobos casi logran atraparte (grita desde arriba de un árbol)

Silver: HHHHAAAAAhhhaaaaa ayúdame (sigue corriendo)

Mephiles: corre Silver, Corre más rápido (gritando des la cima del mismo árbol)

Silver: mis pies no dan más, es lo más rápido que puedo correr, HHHAAAAhhahaa ayúdame

Mephiles: ¿estás cansado?

Silver: si, si estoy cansado

Mephiles baja del árbol de un salto y cae entre Silver y los lobos impidiendo que lleguen hacia Silver

Mephiles: muy bien (observando a los lobos) Silver corre directo a casa y no voltees

Silver: pero (acercando su mana al hombro de Mephiles)

Mephiles: pero nada, has lo que te digo (volteando la cabeza ligeramente para verlo)

_**Capítulo 10**_

Sonic: MMM, AAA, (Traba de recuperar el aire sonrojado por lo que había pasado con Shadow)

Shadow: perdona por…mmm…ya sabes

Sonic: descuida, yo… (Decía con la cabeza baja) a mí me ha gustado

Shadow: (se sonrojo al escuchar eso de los labios de su amado) entonces ¿está bien que lo haya hecho?

Sonic: ¿Por qué no lo estaría? (menciono inocentemente)

Shadow: porque si permites que cualquier persona lo haga podrían hacerte daño o bien obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras

Sonic: pero yo sé que tu jamás me arias algo así ¿verdad? (menciono con un tono de voz pacífico y dulce)

Shadow: claro que no, yo jamás te aria algo que no quisieras (mirándole a los ojos)

Sonic: te puedo preguntar algo

Shadow: lo que tú quieras (lo toma por el mentón para que le mire)

Sonic: ¿Quién era el sujeto que me tenía atrapado en la sala? (le miro dudoso)

Shadow: (en ese momento le soltó y bajo la mirada solo por recordar lo que le había pasado a Sonic horas atrás) ese imbécil se llama Scourge y es un "amigo" de mi padre

Sonic: eso quiere decir que va a volver (pregunto asustado)

Shadow: no, no creo que llegue a regresar, pero si lo hace yo estaré aquí para protegerte (le mira a los ojos los cuales en ese momento se encontraban mojados por algunas lágrimas silenciosas que salían de sus verdes ojos

Shadow: ¿Por qué lloras Sonic? (en ese momento lo toma en sus brazos y lo acerca a su cuerpo)

Sonic: es que me da miedo que regrese (menciono mientras lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas)

Shadow: pero ya te dije que te protegeré (lo abraza con más fuerza)

Sonic: es que siempre me quieren hacer ese tipo de cosas a mí, cuando vivía con mi antiguo amo me paso lo mismo cuando más joven y bueno (baja la mirada)

Shadow: ¿te lastimo?, ¿Quién fue?, ¿llego más lejos que Scourge? (le pregunta preocupado y a la vez pensando en lo que le aria el sujeto que haya lastimado a SU Sonic)

Sonic: descuida, no me hiso nada más que Scourge, gracias a uno de los guardias que podría decirse que me ayudo o algo así porque él quería lo mismo

Shadow: pero ninguno de ellos logro hacerte algo más aparte de tratar de acariciarte, si lo hicieron dime quienes son y yo… (Sonic lo interrumpe)

Sonic: no me han hecho nada, gracias por protegerme aun así (lo abraza)

Shadow: es mi trabajo ¿no crees? (le besa la frente)

Sonic: (cierra los ojos para sentir más de cerca el calor del cuerpo de Shadow)

Ese era un momento de mucho cariño para ambos así que Shadow trato de sentarse en el centro de la cama pero para eso tuvo que poner su mano en los glúteos de Sonic al momento de levantarlo pero al hacerlo Sonic se zafo de, el rápidamente y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama

Shadow: ¿Qué paso Sonic? (le mira extrañado queriendo saber la razón por la cual se quitó tan bruscamente de sus brazos)

Sonic: tu…tu…no, no es nada yo…ya tengo sueño es todo

Menciono mintiéndole a Shadow para no decirle la verdadera razón por la cual se había quitado de su encima tan repentinamente, mas, su motivo era que por tantas ocasiones que habían intentado hacerle lo mismo el ya no podía y se negaba a creer y confiar en que alguien no se propasaría con él a excepción de Silver ya que en el confiaba plenamente, pero algo estaba haciendo que dejara de tener miedo por esa razón al lado de Shadow, comenzaba a sentir que quizá podría confiar en él.

Shadow: si querías dormir pudiste haberlo dicho Sonic (aclaro antes de retirar las sabanas de la cama para que durmiesen)

Sonic: buenas noches amo

Shadow: buenas noches y recuerda que me llamo Shadow (entra en sus sabanas)

Sonic: claro, es que en ocasiones olvido que no te gusta que te diga "amo" (menciono al momento que entraba en las sabanas al igual que Shadow)

Cuando Sonic se recostó en la cama lo hiso de modo que el durmiera por un extremo de la cama y Shadow en el otro, ya que la cama era demasiado grande había bastante espacio entre ellos dos pero eso no le gustaba a Shadow, él quería tener a Sonic a un lado suyo, abrazándolo pero parecía ser que Sonic no lo quería así, resignado opto por atraer la atención de Sonic llamándolo

Shadow: Sonic

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa?

Shadow:…(no dijo nada solo extendió sus brazos en señal de que quería que Sonic le abrazara el cual no dudo en obedecer su llamado)

Esa noche los dos durmieron abrazados, esperando el amanecer ambos con las mejillas inundadas por un color carmesí proveniente de lo apenados que se sentían por estar junto al otro. Mientras Shadow dormía tranquilamente Sonic tenia pesadillas que hacían que se moviera fuera del sueño y que murmurara

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sonic povs-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba caminando por un bosque algo oscuro, sin gente en él, sentía como mi piel se erizaba presagiando que algo me pasaría, estaba asustado como si supiera que esa noche me pasaría algo…de un momento a otro de la nada unos brazos tiraron de uno de los míos obligándome a entrar en un lugar mucho más oscuro de aquel tétrico bosque, de la oscuridad note como una silueta se acercaba hacia mi permitiéndome ver a la persona que me había atraído a esa parte tan oscura del bosque, quede impactado al notar quien era, era nada más y nada menos que Scourge quien solo me veía del mismo modo que cuando le conocí. "¿tú que haces aquí?... ¿qué quieres?" Pregunte tratando de ocultar que realmente estaba asustado pero para mí desgracia mi vos tembló dejando ver que tenía miedo

Scourge: siempre haciendo preguntas que se responden con el tiempo (me dijo en tono de burla mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo)

Sonic: No me toques y aléjate de mí (respondí al momento que le empujaba bruscamente para apartarlo de mi lado)

Scourge: ¿y sino que?, ¿vas a llamar a Shadow para que venga a ayudarte? (dijo en su mismo tono de burla aferrándose nuevamente a mi) pues te tengo una noticia, Shadow no va a venir porque, ¡adivina que!, en este momento su pulso debe estar detenido

Sonic: ¡mientes! (grite desesperado mientras forcejeaba para que me soltara) ¿Qué le hiciste estúpido?

Scourge: ¿sabes? No fue difícil, se distrae cuando le dices que su Sonic está a punto de morir

Sonic: ¡Suéltame!, tu mientes, él está bien y cuando venga de romperá la cara (seguí moviéndome para quitármelo de encima lo cual me daba poco resultado por lo aferrado que estaba a mi)

Scourge: iba a ser gentil contigo al penetrarte, pero ahora por mal educado y grosero te va a tocar sentir como te desgarras por dentro (me advirtió afirmándome en el tronco de un árbol mientras se lanzaba sobre mi cuello)

Sonic: te odio, ¿Qué le hiciste a Shadow?

En ese momento comprendí que yo debía valerme por mi mismo he ir en busca de Shadow para ayudarle ya que seguramente Scourge lo lastimo, así que trate de tomar valor de donde no había y le solté una patada en el estómago a Scourge lo cual hiso que me soltara y salí corriendo a buscar a Shadow mientras gritaba su nombre para que me respondiera pero no estuve siquiera cerca de escapar cuando Scourge se tiró sobre mí y me lanzo al piso lo que provocó que emitiera un quejido al impactar con el

Scourge: buena patada dulzura, pero no lo suficiente para que escaparas

Scourge me tenía en sus manos, ahora no podía escapar yo estaba boca abajo en el piso y Scourge sobre mi doblegando mi brazo sobre mi espalda, eso me provocaba dolor pero yo trataba de fingir que no sentía nada

Sonic: s-suéltame…yo…j-jamás…seré tuyo (le dije entrecortado por el dolor que me provocaba tener mi brazo de esa manera)

Scourge: ¿a no? Entonces ¿porque estoy a punto de hacerte mío?

Sonic: ni en tus sueños y suéltame o…o... (Me quede sin palabras no sabía que decirle para que me soltara)

Scourge: ¿o qué?, ¿te pondrás a gritar para que alguien te ayude? Que patético (me grito burlándose de mi)

Sonic: espera….no me hagas nada…. (Trate de ponerme boca arriba pero me fue imposible) por favor, dime donde esta Shadow y después podrás hacerme lo que quieras

Scourge: trato hecho mi amor (me jalo del brazo para levantarme y me condujo por un sendero mucho más tétrico por el bosque, todo estaba muy oscuro y justo después llegamos a una especie de valle con muchos árboles marchitos o mejor dicho secos, sin vida)

En ese momento me llevo donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Shadow, eso le dio un vuelco a mi corazón, quede sin habla cuando le vi en el piso con sangre que emanaba de su pecho, me sentí devastado, solo podía llorar para mi nada importaba ahora, trate de hacer que me respondiera tocando su pecho y gritando su nombre un sinfín de veces pero no me respondía

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Sonic's povs.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic se movía incesantemente mientras tenía ese extraño sueño que le hacía murmurar dormido

Sonic: Sha…Shadow…ayúdame….no me dejes (mencionaba entre sueños) no….no….no…NOOO (se sentó en la cama despertándose al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito)

Shadow: (se despierta exaltado por el grito de Sonic) ¿Sonic que pasa?, ¿estás bien? (menciono preocupado)

Sonic: yo… (Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras trataba de explicarle todo lo que vio en su sueño) el….me…..yo….yo

Shadow: ¿Qué paso? Sonic, ¿Qué paso? (Shadow estaba más que preocupado por la actitud de Sonic, le daba pánico no poder hacer nada por él, al no saber nada de lo que pasaba a Sonic)

Sonic: es que…soñé que…..que…el regresaba…y…yo (en ese momento su llanto se volvió más fuerte pero era silencioso lo único que aumento fue la cantidad de lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos esmeralda)

Shadow: Sonic, Sonic mírame… ¿qué paso Sonic? (tomo su cara entre sus manos para que le viera y le pregunto todo eso preocupado) ¿estás bien?

Sonic: es….que el…él te…te lastimo y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo (seguía llorando más y cada vez que le decía algo a Shadow su vos se cortaba por los sollozos)

Shadow: No llores (lo abrazo lo más fuerte que podía cuidando no lastimarlo) mírame, yo estoy bien ¿pero tú? ¿Tu estas bien?

Sonic: a mí…no me pasa nada (seguía con esas lagrimas silenciosas) tengo miedo

Shadow: ¿de qué tienes miedo?, te prometí que siempre te cuidaría, no hay nada que temer, te dije que te cuidaría mientras yo siga con vida (dijo tomando los brazos de Sonic para intentar calmarlo)

Sonic: ese es el problema, en mi sueño él te lastima por mi culpa (comienza con lágrimas más abundantes) no quiero que por mi culpa te pase algo

Shadow: no me pasara nada, (deposito un beso en su frente) te prometo que estere siempre contigo (le sonrió para que dejara de llorar)

Sonic: le quiero mucho (dijo y abrazo a Shadow mientras dejaba atrás su llanto)

Shadow: yo te quiero más (dijo para abrazarlo con más fuerza) trata de dormir de nuevo

Sonic solo lo miro durante un corto periodo de tiempo y asintió con la cabeza para hacer lo que su "amo" le indico

Sonic: (se recostó en la cama para hacer lo que Shadow le indico) buenas noches

Shadow: buenas noches Sonic

Una vez más Sonic quedo dormido, ambos abrazados pero Shadow vigilaba que Sonic durmiera bien ya que había recibido demasiadas emociones por un día, primero con lo de Scourge, luego con la noticia de su cambio de casa y después con ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo

_**(Silver) **_

Silver: Mephiles no voy a dejarte

Mephiles: Silver si ahora mismo no corres me hago a un lado y dejo que te muerdan

Silver: no lo arias

Mephiles: ¡Silver corre! (Se pone en posición de pelea)

Silver: ya voy (sale corriendo)

Mephiles: vengan, no les tengo miedo

Con Silver

Silver povs: está loco si cree que voy a dejarlo (se oculta tras unos árboles) lo amo y no voy a abandonarlo... ¿es acaso que perdió la cordura? Si me escuchara me mata pero bueno él no lo hace

Con Mephiles

Mephiles peleaba contra tres lobos uno de ellos recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de este lo que lo obligo a abandonar la pelea, pero aún quedaban dos, mientras peleaba con uno el otro se preparaba para saltar sobre su espalda y que así pudieran atacarlo pero en ese momento Silver salió de su escondite y le arrojó una roca al lobo para atraer su atención y una vez que la tuvo lo pateo fuertemente en la cabeza

Mephiles: creí haberte dicho que te fueras

Silver: y yo creí haberte dicho que no iba a dejarte (le da un golpe final al lobo) yo estoy contigo (voltea a verle)

Mephiles: (patea al lobo en el estómago) pero no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte

Silver: claro, lo are si dejas de meterte en problemas (se acerca un poco a él)

Mephiles: no prometo nada (dijo en son de burla)

Silver: hay Mephiles, mejor regresemos

Mephiles: si claro, solo déjame recordar el camino (mirando a su alrededor como si de verdad lo buscara pero voltea a ver a Silver con el rabillo del ojo)

Silver: ¡¿Qué?! (Con tono normal) estas bromeando ¿verdad? (histérico) ¿Qué aremos?, ¿Dónde dormiremos?, y ¿si llegan más lobos?, ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!

Mephiles: calma, el camino de retorno esta por allá (señala con su mano) solo lo hice para ver cómo reaccionabas

Silver: ¡¿Qué?! Y yo creí que Sonic hacia bromas de mal gusto

Mephiles: JAJAJA vámonos (comienza a caminar seguido por Silver)

Silver: solo te sigo porque tengo sueño (frotando su ojo en señal de cansancio)

Mephiles: te lo dije, ser perseguido por lobos si cansa, y si estás cansado tienes sueño (le mira con aire triunfante)

Silver: tienes razón (bosteza)

Mephiles: ¿quieres que te cargué hasta llegar a casa? (le pregunto acercándosele)

Silver: si, por favor, ya estoy muy cansado (le extiende sus brazos)

Mephiles: muy bien (lo levanta estilo nupcial) Silver (lo nombro para atraer su atención lo cual consiguió)

Silver: ¿sí? (pregunto adormilado)

Mephiles: te voy a hacer una pregunta pero quiero que seas sincero con migo, ¿tú me amas?

Para su desgracia Silver ya estaba dormido y no escucho nada de lo que le preguntó así que se resignó a caminar de retorno a su hogar con un dormido Silver en brazos sin embargo le resulto muy placentero el viaje de regreso ya que mientras caminaba sentía como Silver en ocasiones susurraba su nombre, lo que no le había gustado nada era que del mismo modo que susurro su nombre lo asiera con el de Sonic el cual menciono en repetidas ocasiones.

Mephiles siguió el camino de retorno a su mansión can Silver en brazos, después de mucho caminar por fin llego y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta para esperar a que le abrieran la misma, al entrar todos sus esclavos le miraba extraño puesto que traía a un esclavo en sus manos como si fuera algo de él pero inmediatamente bajaron la vista al sentir la mirada fría y penetrante de Mephiles, su mirada más que nada era un sinónimo de "dejen de meterse en lo que no les incumbe o sufran las consecuencias", después de su encuentro con las miradas de sus esclavos y de haberlos puesto en su lugar, subió a su habitación con Silver en sus brazos y lo recostó sobre la cama para dejarlo dormir y recostarse a un lado de él.

Esa noche todo estuvo tranquilo, al día siguiente Silver fue el primero en despertar y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con la persecución que tuvo con los lobos y después que Mephiles se hiso cargo de regresarlo a casa dormido sobre sus brazos así que planeo algo para agradecerle y trato de levantarse de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Mephiles pues tenía una sorpresa preparada para él, al levantarse fue inevitable que Mephiles no despertara porque por el movimiento de la cama abrió los ojos y pudo ver como Silver caminaba hacía la puerta tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido con sus pisadas y le pareció sospechoso

Mephiles: ¿A dónde vas? (pregunto al momento que se sentaba sobre la cama)

Silver: a ningún lado (dijo en respuesta mientras se giraba para quedar frente a Mephiles al saber que lo había atrapado)

Mephiles: claro que sí, si no fuera así me hubieras despertado (le dijo en tono serio)

Silver: yo no me dirigía a ningún lado, te lo juro (mientras se acercaba a la cama)

Mephiles: no me mientas (respondió en un tono de vos un poco alto, mismo que asusto un poco a Silver)

Silver: no te enojes, (dijo asustado) perdón por tratar de hacer algo lindo por ti al tratar de traerte el desayuno a la cama (dijo bajando un poco las orejas)

Mephiles: ¿eso hacías? (dijo dudoso)

Silver: si, pero mi sorpresa se arruino (contesto bajando la cabeza)

Mephiles: lamento eso

Silver: ya no importa (con un tono de tristeza en su vos)

Mephiles: ¿quieres ir a buscar a tu amigo? (dijo para animarlo mientras se acercaba a él)

Silver: ¿en serio? (pregunto emocionado)

Mephiles: si

Silver: (se lanza sobre el para abrazarlo) gracias Mephiles (le besa la mejilla)

Mephiles: entonces ¿vamos?

Silver: si (menciono emocionado poniéndose de pie) ¿pero por dónde empezamos?

Mephiles: primero debemos saber quién compro a Sonic, (respondió pensativo)

Silver: ¿tienes idea de quien lo compro? (pregunto del mismo modo)

Mephiles: no, para nada

Silver: yo solo sé que se llama Logan (afirmo volteando a ver a Mephiles)

Mephiles: con eso basta por ahora, eres un genio

Silver: (sonrojado) gracias

Mephiles: ahora debemos saber dónde vive (pensando con una mano sobre el mentón)

Silver: ¿y para eso necesitamos?

Mephiles: informarnos con alguien que lo conozca (lo volteo a ver como si el tuviera la respuesta)

Silver: él es el socio de mi antiguo amo

Mephiles: pues, vamos con el

Silver: ¿Cuándo?

Mephiles: si quieres que vallemos hoy estaría bien

Silver: claro, por mi está bien

Mephiles: entonces, vamos (inquirió para acercarse a la puerta)

Silver: ¿no crees que deberíamos desayunar primero? (dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura viendo a Mephiles tocar la perilla de la puerta)

Mephiles: me parece bien, vamos, pero vístete

Silver: olvide vestirme adecuadamente

Silver no tenía otra prenda encima más que el fondo del vestido que había usado anteriormente logrando que Mephiles no quitara su vista sobre de él

Mephiles: después no digas que es culpa mía el que te desee si tú eres el que me provoca

Silver: no es eso, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con mucha ropa es todo (dijo para proceder a vestirse)

Mephiles: no te preocupes, cuando estés mejor no habrá necesidad de usarla (se le acerco y comenzó a besar su cuello)

Silver: Mephiles, calma, acordamos buscar a Sonic (decía con sus manos sobre el pecho de Mephiles para evitar que siguiera avanzando)

Mephiles: que pereza me da tan solo pensarlo

Silver: ¡Mephiles! Es de Sonic de quien hablamos, además, prometiste que iríamos (dijo esto último en tono triste para conseguir su cometido)

Mephiles: ¿si eso te va a hacer feliz? (inclino la cabeza a un lado desviando su mirada)

Silver: ¡SI! (lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo) vamos Mephiles

Mephiles: hay Silver (dijo con un suspiro desganado)

Silver: ¡TE AMO! (grito mientras caminaba a la puerta para salir de la habitación)

Mephiles: porque te conviene (le dijo al momento que se acercaba a él para impedir que abriera la puerta)

Silver: obviamente (le dijo en un tono burlón)

Mephiles: por eso te escogí (le sonríe)

Silver: vamos

Mientras Silver se preparaba para que salieran era observado por Mephiles que solo recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, observándolo mientras se quitaba el fondo para ponerse la ropa que Mephiles le indico para el

Silver: ¿Qué pasa? (pregunto al ver que Mephiles le miraba fijamente)

Mephiles: nada, solo contemplaba a un erizo que se desnudaba justo frente a mi (le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida)

Silver: yo….no lo hice con esa intención….yo…solo (le decía con tono de nerviosismo)

Mephiles: (dio una carcajada burlona) tranquilo Silver no te are nada, por ahora

Silver: gracias….aguarda…. ¿qué? (menciono primero con un tono de alivio y después con uno de intriga y exaltación al escuchar decir eso a Mephiles)

Después de eso se retiraron a la cocina donde los sirvientes ya tenían preparada la mesa con el desayuno del señor, inmediatamente después sirvieron el de su acompañante ya que el "amo" les ordeno que de ese día en adelante le tratasen como a el mismo. Una vez que tuvieron su desayuno se sentaron a la mesa mientras discutían algunas cosas sobre como harían para encontrar a Sonic, lo cual en cierto modo le fastidiaba a Mephiles pero él no sabía la razón solo sabía que odiaba el nombre de Sonic en los labios de SU adorado Silver, solo que no quería admitir que así era

**Continuara…**

Nayi: kaanaadndaak AAAAAA Qué emoción ¿Qué tal con nuestro Mephiles celoso? ¿Y con nuestro Sonic inocente?

Nery: a mí me da igual, Pero si me hablas de Shadow O/w/O la cosa cambia por completo ¿no?

Nayi: na, yo estoy loquita por los cuatro -/w/-

Nery: deja de pensar en eso pervertida */\*

Nayi: mirad quien lo dice, una perve total ¬¬

Nery: cállate

Nayi: O.O ok….recordad que publico los caps cada semana para la gente hermosa y bella que me pide en los comentarios que no me demore en seguirla, por los que comentan es que continuo con la historia, mientras más reviews más ganas me dan de escribir así que mientas más comentéis más largos serán los capis ;) así que a comentar gente bonita ^-^

Nery: adiós, lean el capi que viene la semana entrante y recuerden mis recomendaciones, tomar dos vasos de leche al día, leer hasta la madrugada y dejar la tarea de la escuela para otro momento

Nayi: yo les digo lo contrario, no os desveléis y haced vuestra tarea ^-^

Nery: ¬¬ eso suena ñoño, mejor ignórenla

Nayi: TT-TT bye, bye (hasta el cap que viene ^-^)

Nery: adiós


	11. Chapter 11

Nayi: hola, hola, hola…Y…ya hice el otro cap bueno aparecerá a continuación

Nery: (me ve raro) ok…los personajes son de sega y la historia de mi hermana

Nayi: yo soy la UNICA escritora de esta historia

Nery: y yo la que se encarga de calmar a esta escritora cuando quiere escribir disparates

Nayi: pero aun si lo escribo MUAJAJA MUAJAJAJA MUAMUAMUAJAJAJA

Nery: (ya enloqueció o su re-fumado cerebro ya no da para más)

Nayi: no me drogo y dudo que lo haga algún día ¬¬ mi locura es natural u

Nery: ¬_¬ como digas (aléjense de ella, está mal de su cabecita)

Nayi: ok, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí son de Sonic team y sega sin nada más comenzamos…

**_._._._._._.En el capítulo anterior: **

_(Sonic)_

Shadow: no me pasara nada, (deposito un beso en su frente) te prometo que estere siempre contigo (le sonrió para que dejara de llorar)

Sonic: le quiero mucho (dijo y abrazo a Shadow mientras dejaba atrás su llanto)

Shadow: yo te quiero más (dijo para abrazarlo con más fuerza) trata de dormir de nuevo

Sonic solo lo miro durante un corto periodo de tiempo y asintió con la cabeza para hacer lo que su "amo" le indico

Sonic: (se recostó en la cama para hacer lo que Shadow le indico) buenas noches

Shadow: buenas noches Sonic

Una vez más Sonic quedo dormido, ambos abrazados pero Shadow vigilaba que Sonic durmiera bien ya que había recibido demasiadas emociones por un día, primero con lo de Scourge, luego con la noticia de su cambio de casa y después con ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo

_(Silver) _

Silver: gracias….aguarda…. ¿qué? (menciono primero con un tono de alivio y después con uno de intriga y exaltación al escuchar decir eso a Mephiles)

Después de eso se retiraron a la cocina donde los sirvientes ya tenían preparada la mesa con el desayuno del señor, inmediatamente después sirvieron el de su acompañante ya que el "amo" les ordeno que de ese día en adelante le tratasen como a el mismo. Una vez que tuvieron su desayuno se sentaron a la mesa mientras discutían algunas cosas sobre como harían para encontrar a Sonic, lo cual en cierto modo le fastidiaba a Mephiles pero él no sabía la razón solo sabía que odiaba el nombre de Sonic en los labios de SU adorado Silver, solo que no quería admitir que así era

_**Capítulo 11 **_

Al día siguiente Shadow fue el último en despertar y cuando lo hiso noto que Sonic no se encontraba a su lado, muy preocupado decidió darse prisa y arreglarse para salir a buscarlo. Shadow se encontraba ahora sobre el piso poniéndose el pantalón de su traje cuando vio que la puerta se habría dejando ver a un hermoso erizo azul que llevaba una bandeja en manos

Shadow: Sonic… ¿Dónde estabas? (le dijo con su tono de preocupación)

Sonic: fui a traerle algo de desayunar a un erizo dormilón (le sonrió de una manera hermosa al momento de decirle esto con voz dulce)

Shadow: ¿por qué no me despertaste? (pregunto más tranquilo)

Sonic: te veías tan pacifico dormido que decidí no molestarte y me aventaje para traerte algo de desayunar (explico con la misma sonrisa)

Shadow: ¿saliste de la habitación así? (noto que Sonic aun traía puesto el blusón blanco de una noche atrás)

Sonic: si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Shadow: alguien pudo haberte visto (lo señalaba al momento de decirle eso)

Sonic: no había nadie, aún es muy temprano

Shadow: aun así, tienes que vestirte

Sonic: lo aria pero no tengo ropa más que este vestido (le mostraba el vestido que llevaba puesto el día que llego a la mansión) y ahora esta desgarrado gracias a el idiota que vino aquí ayer

Shadow: solo tenías que decírmelo, le diré a una de las empleadas que te traiga otro vestido y después compraremos unos que sean de tu agrado (le dijo sonriente)

Sonic: ¿tengo que usar un vestido?...no me gusta siento que me veo tonto

Shadow: pero si te ves tan lindo, no te ves tonto (le sonrió al momento que le decía eso)

Sonic: ¿eso crees? (le pregunto sonrojado)

Shadow: si (confeso mientras se acercaba a él)

Sonic: está bien…lo usare, pero solo porque a ti te gusta (sonrió tímidamente)

Shadow: (puso su mano sobre sus labios y la beso para mandarle un beso como si lo arrojara con la mano)

Sonic: (coloca la bandeja en una cómoda que se encontraba a un costado de la cama y "atrapa" el beso de Shadow quien le miraba sonrojado) tienes que desayunar (dijo para romper el silencio que había entre ellos después de eso)

Shadow: lo are, solo si tú también lo haces (le tomo por la muñeca y comino con el hasta llegar a la bandeja de comida)

Sonic: yo no tengo hambre (se escuchó un sonido proveniente del estómago del erizo)

Shadow: ¿ya viste que si? (tomo la bandeja en sus manos y la acerco a Sonic) come

Sonic: pero hazlo tu primero

Shadow: vamos a comer los dos juntos (tomo una cuchara que se encontraba sobre la bandeja y tomo un poco de la comida para acercarla a la boca de Sonic)

Sonic: pero yo prepare el desayuno para ti (negándose a comer lo que Shadow le ofrecía)

Shadow: pero yo lo quiero compartir con mi erizo adorado (aclaro para acercar de nueva cuenta la cuchara a sus labios)

Esta vez Sonic acepto lo que se le ofrecía y comió de la cuchara para luego tomar un tenedor y darle fruta a su ser querido en la boca

Sonic: ¿te gusta lo que he preparado para ti? (al momento de darle una cereza)

Shadow: me encanta (tomo una fresa y la puso en la boca de Sonic) ¿y a ti?

Sonic: me encanta (le sonrió de manera dulce) ¿hoy tienes trabajo?

Shadow: si, pero solo medio día ya que es fin (explico tomando un pedazo de melocotón de la bandeja)

Sonic: ¿crees que podamos hacer algo juntos? (pregunto tímido)

Shadow: lo que quieras, solo dime que quieres hacer y lo hacemos (le sonrió al ver su actitud)

Sonic: ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? (pregunto con más seguridad en su voz)

Shadow: ¿te parece si damos un paseo?

Sonic: me encantaría

Shadow: que bien mi amor (dijo esto último con un tono casi inaudible mismo tono que Sonic no percibió) será mejor que te vistas Sonic

Sonic: me da mucha pereza hacerlo

Shadow: Sonic (menciono en tono de regaño) no puedes estar así por la casa

Sonic: está bien

Shadow: voy por tu vestido

Sonic: que sea uno lindo

Shadow: no te preocupes

Shadow salió de la habitación dejando a un fastidiado Sonic que solo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón de la gran cama de Shadow pensando que se vería ridículo con un vestido de nuevo, le parecía que debía llevar ropa de caballero pero en su lugar le otorgaban un vestido. Un momento después Shadow estaba de regreso ahora con un vestido en manos, parecía muy bonito con un hermoso vuelo color rosa pálido en el pecho y listones del mismo tono que adornaban el mismo, era bastante sencillo para que pudiese andar libremente por la mansión pero no por eso dejaba de ser bonito

Shadow: muy bien Sonic, aquí está tu vestido (le mostro el vestido para que lo tomara pero en lugar de eso se cubrió la cara con una almohada)

Sonic: no estoy (aún bajo la almohada)

Shadow: vamos Sonic, tienes que darte prisa

Sonic: es que no me gusta usar un vestido, yo no soy una niña

Shadow: pero si te ves tan lindo

Sonic: ¿Qué diría Silver si me viera ahora?

Shadow: (como si sonaran una campana en sus oídos levanto la vista y pregunto dudoso mientras entrecerraba los ojos) ¿Silver? ¿Quién…es Silver? (pregunto lleno de intriga al momento de sentarse sobre la cama dejando a un lado la vestimenta de Sonic)

Sonic: ¿no te he contado de él? (le pregunto mientras descubría uno de sus ojos para poder observarlo)

Shadow: no, ¿dime quién es? (pregunto con su mismo tono de intriga)

Sonic: no entiendo cómo es que no te he contado nada de él, supongo que es porque casi abusan de mí y por todo lo demás, pero bueno, Silver es mi mejor amigo, pasábamos todo el día juntos cuando vivíamos en la mansión de mi antiguo amo, y, si, puede que seamos esclavos, sin derecho a ser felices, pero siempre sonreíamos , todo el tiempo, compartíamos todo, él siempre se ha lamentado por que no conocimos a nuestro padres pero yo sabía que eso nos afectaría más, a mí también me duele no saber quién es mi familia pero en ese aspecto tenía que cuidar de Silver, él es muy débil para eso, se deja decaer muy rápido, por eso siempre trataba de animarlo, lo cual funcionaba, así pasaban nuestros días hasta que nos vendieron, yo termine contigo y Silver…..(de repente su tono de voz cambio a uno triste) no sé dónde termino el

Shadow: ¿lo extrañas? (le volteo a ver cuándo dijo esto)

Sonic: (se limitó a asentir con la cabeza)

Shadow: ¿te gustaría volver a verlo?

Sonic: si, pero él se fue y no sé a dónde, si no nos hubieran vendido nada de esto habría pasado

Al escuchar esto Shadow solo bajo la mirada entristecido por lo que Sonic dijo, para el eso sonada como si prefiriera que jamás lo hubieran separado de ese tal Silver, sentía que todas las veces que le dijo "te quiero" eran mentira

Shadow: tienes razón (menciono sin cambiar su posición)

Sonic: pero hubo algo de bueno en que me vendieran y ¿sabes qué es?...que te conocí y en ti encontré algo muy especial para mí (toco su mano para que el otro le correspondiera)

Shadow: (sonrió) tonto, ya me habías hecho dudar

Sonic: ¿creíste que me arrepentía de haber llegado aquí? (le miro dudoso)

Shadow: si, (bajo el rostro apenado)

Momentos después pudo notar como el pequeño Sonic estallaba en risas frente a él, misma risa que no pudo ignorar y provoco que se sonrojara más

Shadow: no te rías de mí

Sonic: no me rio de ti, solo que me parece sorprendente que pienses eso (expreso para dejar su risa de lado)

Shadow: tontito, no vuelvas a asustarme así

Sonic: claro que…no prometo nada (le confeso con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro)

Shadow: (se le lanzo encima) tonto (deposito un tierno beso en sus labios)

Sonic: pero soy tu tonto (le corresponde a el beso)

Shadow: jejeje eso es muy cierto

Sonic: lose… ¡oye!

Esa acción de Sonic provoco que Shadow soltara una carcajada en son de burla misma que a Sonic le encantaba escuchar, su sonrisa para él era tan melodiosa que no podía evitar quedarse embobado mientras lo veía sonreír

Shadow: (detuvo su risa y miro a Sonic) ¿Qué hora es bebé?

Sonic: las siete y media (respondió sonrojado por el comentario de Shadow)

Shadow: ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme

Sonic: ¿tan pronto?

Shadow: ya es tarde, tengo que

Sonic: está bien (inclino su cabeza hacia abajo diciendo esto con un tono de tristeza)

Shadow: no te pongas triste (tomo su mentón para que le viera) regresare pronto ya te lo dije (le sonrió para que dejara de estar triste)

Sonic: pero no tardes (le devolvió la sonrisa)

Shadow: no lo are (deposito un tierno beso en sus labios) nos vemos (camino hacia la salida de su habitación pero antes de salir le dijo a Sonic) ha y vístete

Sonic: por favor…..no quiero

Shadow: Sonic, tienes que, vamos, hazlo

Sonic: bien

Shadow: adiós

Sonic: adiós

Cuando Sonic decidió por fin vestirse, se dispuso a hacer sus labores y se puso a limpiar la mansión de pies a cabeza, después terminar con la habitación de Shadow bajo a limpiar la sala sin tomar en cuenta la de él padre de Shadow ya que seguramente después de lo que paso hace días no querría ni verlo así que limpio la sala y después de eso la cocina, cuando estaba en la cocina escucho que tocaban la puerta y fue a abrirla para encontrarse con un cocodrilo de tonos verdosos llamado Vector que portaba un traje negro

Sonic: pase por favor

Vector: (avanzo a la sala) dile a Logan que vine a buscarlo

Sonic: si señor (subió las escaleras para dirigirse al estudio de Logan y comunicarle lo que Vector le pidió) ¿amo? (toco un par de veces la puerta para que Logan se enterara de su presencia)

Logan: ¿Qué quieres? (le pregunto serio sin mucho interés)

Sonic: abajo le espera un cocodrilo que me pidió le avisara que está aquí

Logan: dile que enseguida bajo

Sonic: si amo

Logan: y llévanos café

Sonic: si amo, con permiso (dio media vuelta para caminar escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala) el amo baja enseguida

Vector: aquí lo espero

Sonic: con permiso

Vector: propio (dijo para seguirlo con la mirada mientras este se retiraba a la cocina para llevar el café)

Sonic camino a la cocina para preparar lo necesario para el café ya tenía preparadas las cosa sobre una bandeja, solo le faltaba el azúcar, que por más que lo buscaba no podía encontrarlo

Sonic: ¿Dónde tendrán el azúcar? (se preguntaba revisando unos estantes)

Seguía con su dilema esta que se percató de una esclava que se encontraba al igual que el en la cocina y decidió preguntarle ya que probablemente ella si sabía dónde estaban las cosas en ese lugar

Sonic: disculpe… ¿podría decirme donde está el azúcar?

Esclava: en el estante de arriba (respondió amablemente)

Sonic: gracias

Esclava: ¿Cómo te llamas? No te había visto por aquí (se le acerco intrigada)

Sonic: me compraron hace una semana, soy Sonic y ¿usted?

Vainilla: me llamo Vainilla

Sonic: es un placer

Vainilla: el placer es todo mío (se queda pensando con seriedad) escucha, me gustaría quedarme a seguir charlando contigo pero si no termino esto el amo se molestara conmigo

Sonic: ha si claro, descuida yo también tengo trabajo (aclaro sonriéndole dulcemente)

Vainilla: nos vemos Sonic

Sonic: adiós

_**(Silver)**_

Terminaron con su desayuno y partieron a la mansión de David o mejor dicho el antiguo amo de Silver y Sonic. Durante todo el trayecto Silver no dejaba de frotar sus manos en son de nerviosismo ante la idea de volver a ver a Sonic a lo que Mephiles tomo su mano para que dejara de hacer eso

Mephiles: tranquilo (le miro con seriedad)

Silver: lo lamento pero es que esto es tan intrigante (le miro del mismo modo pero con cierto aire de preocupación)

Mephiles: descuida, veras que todo saldrá bien (tomo su mano con más fuerza para que se tranquilizara)

Silver: (le sonrió) Mephiles ¿ya casi llegamos?

Mephiles: si, ya casi

Silver: ¿falta mucho? (pregunto intrigado)

Mephiles: solo un poco (le dijo ya más serio con un poco de fastidio)

Silver: ¿Cuánto falta? (menciono buscando una parte del camino por la ventana de la carroza)

Mephiles: no mucho (respondió bastante disgustado por tanta pregunta de Silver)

Silver: y más o menos ¿Dónde vamos?

Mephiles: un poco más de la mitad (dijo con el mismo tono de voz)

Silver: entonces…. (Mephiles lo interrumpió)

Mephiles: ¡ya Silver ya!, por favor tranquilízate ya

Silver: ¿estás molesto? (pregunto tímido)

Mephiles: (respira hondo y deja salir un suspiro pesado) no, no lo estoy, ya, ya no…pasa nada

Mephiles en ese momento trataba de ignorar su impulso de gritar, estaba desesperado y solo trato de calmarse respirando e ignorando sus problemas para prestarle atención a Silver

Silver: Me…Mephiles ya llegamos

Mephiles: ¿ha si?

Silver: si, mira (señalo el camino)

Mephiles: bueno, entonces vamos

Silver: claro

Bajaron de la carrosa y tomaron el camino a la entrada de la mansión de David, una vez ahí tocaron la puerta y una esclava los recibió para que entraran a la sala

Esclava: pasen por favor, el amo baja enseguida (inclino la cabeza ya que se consideraba falta de respeto el verle a los ojos)

Mephiles: (camino a la sala seguido por Silver)

Silver: hola, (saludo a la esclava quien levanto la mirada al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella) ¿me recuerdas?

La esclava le sonrió, ella era una eriza color café que ya se veía mayor ha Silver, además de que tenía unos lindos ojos color azules, llamada Marian

Marian: ¡¿Silver?! claro que te recuerdo, niño, sete extraña mucho por aquí…¿Dónde está Sonic? ¿Vino contigo? (trato de mirar detrás de Silver para buscar a Sonic con la vista)

Silver: no, no sé dónde está el, a eso he venido

Después de eso Mephiles llamo a Silver para que fuese con el

Mephiles: Silver

Silver: tengo que irme

Marian: si, si ve, si no es así tu amo se molestara contigo, ve niño (le sonrió despidiéndose de él)

Silver: te cuidas mucho Marian, adiós (le sonrió para después caminar a donde Mephiles ya le esperaba) ¿Qué pasa?

Mephiles: tienes que permanecer con migo

Silver: muy bien, solo me despedía de Marian

David bajaba las escaleras mientras veía a Mephiles y Silver que se encontraban de pie en la sala y este solo invito a Mephiles a sentarse cosa que a él no le gusto pero por otro lado Silver ya estaba acostumbrado y sabía que lo hacía porque él era un esclavo, mas Mephiles no estaba de acuerdo con eso y el solo invito a Silver a que tomara asiento a su lado

Mephiles: quiero hablar contigo de uno de tus esclavos

David: continúa (mientras tomaba asiento)

Mephiles: me gustaría saber a quién le vendiste uno de tus esclavos, para ser más precisos el de la piel azulada

David: ¿Sonic?

Mephiles: si

David: ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Mephiles: lo quisiera comprar

David: si me permites preguntar, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Mephiles: quizá su color, no lo sé pero me gustaría tenerlo

David: se lo vendí a Logan, ¿lo conoces cierto?

Mephiles: he oído de él pero no sé en qué lugar vive ¿podrías decírmelo?

David: claro Mephiles

Una vez que David le hubo explicado a Mephiles el lugar donde vivía Logan se despidieron partiendo de regreso mansión con un muy entusiasmado Silver pensando en que pronto vería de nuevo a Sonic. Entraron a la mansión y como era costumbre tenían que hablar en privado y que mejor que la habitación de Mephiles

Silver: no puedo creer que muy pronto veré a Sonic

Mephiles: yo tampoco (le digo con vos desganada y con un toque de fastidio)

Silver: ¿Qué te pasa Mephiles? ¿Estás bien? (le pregunto preocupado)

Mephiles: no tanto como tu (respondió sin cambiar su tono de voz)

Silver: ¿Qué pasa? (le pregunto mirándole fijamente con preocupación en su voz)

Mephiles: le pones más atención a lo de Sonic que a mí (le dijo desganado volteando su cara de lado)

Silver: ¿Qué?, estas… ¿estas celoso? (pregunto sorprendido)

Mephiles: claro que no (le dio la espalda a Silver)

Silver: ¿entonces?

Mephiles: ¿yo que se? (menciono molesto)

Silver: (sonríe) ¿sabes a que me recuerda esta escena?

Mephiles: no lo sé y no me importa (respondió en tono serio sin mirarle)

Silver: ¿en serio? Porque en ese momento parecía importarte y mucho

Mephiles: (lo miro por encima del hombro) ¿de qué hablas?

Silver: (se le acerco a Mephiles por la espalda y continuo hablando) hablo de aquella vez tú te enojaste con migo y no me querías ver, después una cosa llevo a la otra y luego tu y yo (es interrumpido por Mephiles)

Mephiles: ya recordé (se volteó para verle a la cara) y según recuerdo fuiste tú quien empezó

Silver: te equivocas, fuiste tú, tu comenzaste a besarme y luego te enojaste (se acercó más a él)

Mephiles: si pero tu continuaste porque buscaste el modo de alegrarme

Silver: si pero…pero AAHG odio cuando tienes razón (hiso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos)

Mephiles: JAJAJAJA que lindo te ves así

Silver: (se sonrojo ante su comentario) ¿te parece?

Mephiles: si

Silver: (lo beso en donde se suponía debía estar su boca)

Mephiles: dime, ¿te gustaría volver a repetir lo de ese día?

Silver: me gustaría pero primero quisiera ver a Sonic

Mephiles: ¿otra vez con él?, ¿es acaso que lo prefieres?

Silver: ¿Qué tienes en contra de Sonic? (le pregunto en un tono serio)

Mephiles: no, tú eres el que todo el tiempo se la pasa Sonic esto, Sonic aquello, Sonic y su sonrisa

Silver: si estas celoso solo dímelo

Mephiles: ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estoy celoso?

En ese momento la mirada de Mephiles había vuelto a ser como el primer día en que Silver llego, ahora la mirada de Mephiles reflejaba frialdad como la primera vez, su mirada era hostil y penetrante, cosa que le causaba escalofríos a Silver cada que le miraba a los ojos

Silver: tu enojo repentino lo dice todo

Mephiles: no sabes lo que dices

Silver: solo dilo, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me importe Sonic?

Mephiles: a mí no me interesa, me da igual si te importa o no (le respondió con aire molesto)

Silver: escucha Mephiles sé que esto te molesta pero no veo el motivo, si te detuvieras a pensar las cosas en lugar de recurrir a tus gritos quizás esto no pasaría (lo miraba con una mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo acusadora)

Mephiles: (no soportaba que le retaran como Silver lo hacía con su mirada) Silver, vete por favor de mi habitación

Silver: o, claro, me sacas de tu habitación cada vez que te enojas (le dijo en un tono de voz un poco fuerte, dejando ver que estaba molesto) que original (se volteó de lado para decir esto con fastidio en la voz)

Mephiles: Silver basta (repitió tocándose una de las dos cienes)

Silver: no, nada de eso Mephiles

Mephiles: no sabes nada Silver (respondió del mismo modo) cállate

Silver: no puedo quedarme callado, primero dices que me quieres y luego me gritas y me sacas de tu habitación ¿Qué te pasa? (le grito)

Mephiles: no me conteste así Silver (trato de calmar su tono de voz bajando un poco la cabeza mientras tocaba una de sus cienes)

Silver: y tu deja de evadir tus problemas de la forma más fácil

Mephiles: ¡ya cállate Silver! (esta vez su tono de voz era parecido a uno lleno de fastidio pero a la ves sufrimiento y coraje)

Silver: ¡¿Por qué ha?! Por qué sabes que tengo razón

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Mephiles le había propinado una bofetada bastante fuerte provocando que Silver quedara viendo a un lado por el mismo golpe mientras sus ojos se humedecían aun sin cambiar su posición y susurraba el nombre de Mephiles

Silver: (acerco su mano a su ahora enrojecida mejilla para tocarla y susurrar) me…me abofeteaste (sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas provocando así que una rodara por su mejilla lastimada) me pegaste Mephiles (dijo en susurro)

Mephiles: (acerco su mano a la cara de Silver, el cual al verlo por un reflejo cerró los ojos provocando que más lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas) no voy a golpearte Silver (se acercó a él para acariciar su mejilla)

Silver: (no respondió nada solo cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo)

Mephiles: no te callabas Silver, y yo, yo no, no soy bueno para soportar ese tipo de cosas como el que tú me grites, en todo caso fue culpa tuya (le dijo con un tono semi- frio)

Continuara…..

Nayi: u.u parece que quedo bien, lamento haberos decepcionado con el Sonadow hard, lo lamento pero es que por el momento no es posible que eso pase, solo os pido paciencia ya casi llega el momento pero paciencia ¿sí?

Nery: gracias por los comentarios que han dejado y a la persona que comento "Yey otro cap n.n por alguna ''extraña'' rason me gusta mas el Mephilver (ke pasa conmigo o.o) bueno,yo seguire lo consejos de nary n.n  
sayonara n.n  
PD:hola XD"

Nery: no eres la única, yo también amo el Mephilver y bueno gracias por seguir mis consejos ha y soy Nery no Nary pero agradezco tu intención así tengo argumentos para decir "EN TU CARA NAYI"

Nayi: me gustaría que dejaran más comentarios, no son muchos los que tengo y sin reviews no hay inspiración :( por favor comentad

Nery: te dije que mis recomendaciones son mas cool, y yo también les pido comenten, eso me agradaría y aria que su escritora sea más feliz

Nayi: comentad, por favor, si comentan la parte hard llegara más rápido n.n (se nota que estoy desesperada u.u)

Nery: de nuevo gracias por seguir mis súper recomendaciones y aquí va, otra comentar en todos y cada uno de los capis de la historia de mi hermana :P y las otras ya las sabemos, dormir hasta las 3 de la mañana, tomar dos vasos de leche al día y leer todos los capis ¬u¬ (yo lo hago)

Nayi: mis recomendaciones nadie las sigue así…... Que hagan lo que dice pero yo preferiría que siguieran al menos una de las que yo recomiendo, pero bueno, eso no pasara, por cierto "Wiii Sonadow" yo también leo toda la historia cuando escribo otro capi, ya me la sé de memoria XD y gracias por comentar

Nery: cállate y di adiós

Nayi: espera, respuesta para una personita que comento y pregunto si eras pervertida, la respuesta es sí, si lo es a por cierto es Nery n.n con "e" es que ya van dos veces que ponen que es "nary" eso me mata n.n se escucha gracioso XD

Nery: ¬_¬ cállate con tus tonterías y deja de decirme Nary, bueno, ahora sí, supongo que adiós ¬u¬

Nayi: no puedo, se escucha tan gracioso XD adiós ^-^ bye, bye

Nery: adiós

Nayi: gracias a todos por comentar :D, les agradecería comenten n.n de nuevo


End file.
